Kingdom Hearts: Red and Blue
by Onethirteen113
Summary: While on his search to bring back Kairi, Sora stumbles upon worlds that no other keyblade wielder has been able to access in a long time. One of these worlds just so happens to be the one with the idiots in a canyon in the middle of nowhere. Gotta start looking somewhere.
1. Meeting new friends

**Takes place after KH3 and during S7**

After using his Keyblade to open a portal to look for Kairi, Sora finds himself waking up in a desert, no clue how he got there.

"Huh? This must be where Kairi is." Sora deduces. "But what world is? Agrobah?" He questions to himself. Sora looks around to see no recognizable landmarks or anything. Just sand. Until, off in the distance he something green approaching. It kinda looked like some kinda cat but upon it getting closer, Sora recognizes it as some sort of vehichle.

In said vehichle There are three individuals all with some kinda futuristic armour. One in red, one in orange, and one in blue though the blue one had a more simplistic looking helmet. The vehicle gets closer and closer until it stops right beside Sora.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am?" He asks the people in the vehicle.

"On the deset. Obviously." The orange one remarks.

"He means where exactly he is Grif!" The red one says towards the orange one.

"Oh." Grif gasps in understanding before turning back to Sora. "I have no idea."

"Since your here, have you seen another blue bastared around here?" The red one asks.

"You mean like your blue armoured friend?" Sora asks him.

"Yes! Except with our helmets and a bit of green mixed with that blue to make some sorta... discussing aquamarine or something." He replies.

"Uh no I haven't" Sora replies.

"Do you know a place where we can get some water? My sargent here decided it would be a good idea to come here with out some." Grif asks.

"Uh... no I don't." Sora replies.

"What are you even doing out here anyway?" Grif asks him.

"I uh..." Even though he wasn't present Sora could here Donald in the back of his mind shouting ORDER! "I'm not sure, I'm kinda lost."

"Wanna come with us? You might be of help to us finding our missing blue." The sargent suggests.

"Help? How? He's a kid!" Grif exclaims.

"He'll probably be more useful then you." The sargent retorts.

"Oh well, we already got a kid in the back." Grif says.

"Wait you found someone else here?!" Sora says with excitment.

"Uh no. I was talking about the blue back there." Grif points back towards the blue mounting the back turret.

"Whuh?" He says, clear that he was day dreaming a second ago.

"Oh." Sora says, disappointed.

"Anyway, I'm Sarge. The fatass beside me is Grif. Whays your name?" Sarge asks.

"Im Sora." Sora replies.

"Alright, hop in the back with Caboose. When you'ved helpped us, we'll help you get unlost." Sarge says.

"Alright." Sora says getting in the back. Its then that Caboose takes notice of Soras presence.

"Oh, hello." He says as the vehicle begins driving again. "Im Caboose. Who are you?" He asks

"Im Sora. Nice to meet you Caboose." Sora says "Can you tell me whats going on?"

"Oh, we're going to look for my friend Tucker because he says he need help with something." Caboose explains.

"So your going to go help your friend, huh. Thats kinda like something I'm doing." Sora says, though says the last part quietly.

"Oh, are we friends now?" Caboose asks.

"Sure, we're friends." Sora determindly says to him.

"Neat." Is all Caboose can say.

After a few hours of driving Grif leaps the car over a sand hill.

"Yeeeeee haaaaaawww!" Sarge shouts as they're up in the air. A second in a half later they land. "I told you not to take jumps bigger than my ye haws. Makes me look bad."

Sora, now fully awoken from the small nap he just took, looks ahead to see some strange temple like structure in a small vally. "Maybe this is progress?" He says to himself.

"Okay, this looks like it." Grif says.

"Be careful Grif, we don't want to get spotted." Sarge says. Just then an alarm sounds. With someone on a loud speaker announces, "Halt, do not come any further."

"I think we've been spotted." Caboose says.

"Punch it, Grif!" Sarge exclaims.

"Shouldn't we listen to him?" Sora suggests.

"Wha? No! We don't know anything about him. For all we know he could.."

Before Sarge can continue he is downed out by the speaker guy saying "And you have entered a mine field."

"Mine field?" Sora says to himself, unfamiliar with the concept.

"Yes a mind field, you idiot." The speaker guy says.

"A your field?" Caboose asks "Who says this is your field, you can't own a field."

"Caboose not hos field. A mine field." Grif says to him.

"You know, the native american culture said the Earth dosen't belong to us. We belong to it."

"What?" Sora ask, clearly confused on everything.

"Guys, he means explosives!" Grif exclaims.

"Ohhhhh." Caboose, Sarge, and Sora all chorus at the same time.


	2. Directions

Everyone cautiously gets out of the car to avoid setting off any mines. Sarge and Caboose to the passenger side of the car and Grif and Sora to the driver side. The person on the speaker seems to switch with some one else because the voice is diffrent when he talks to them.

"Do not, under any circumstances move. You've entered an active mind field." He announces.

"Does thinking count as moving?" Caboose asks. "Because if it does I think I might have mov- Ah I just did it again!"

"Shut up Caboose!" Grif yells.

"Well I don't want to get exploded." Caboose retorts

"Don't worry Caboose. I don't think thinking counts as moving." Sora tells him. Caboose then gives a relived sigh.

"Thats good."

"How do we get out of here?" Sarge asks.

"We will guide you out." Speaker person assures.

"Great! We'll just wait for you to come out here then!" Sarge yells.

"What? No! Fuck that! Listen, we're not coming out there, alright? Hang tight, we're gonna pull up the schematics. Don't move." He responds.

"Grif! What were you thinking driving us straight in to a mine field!" Sarge barks.

"Sarge I don't think he-" Sora starts.

"Stay out of this Sora! This argument is for red team members only." Sarge cuts Sora off.

"Huh?" Sora says, confused by red team.

"We'll explain later." Grif says before turning back to Sarge. "You were in the passenger seat, that makes you the navigator."

"What are you talking about?" Sarge asks

"Everybody knows that. Your in charge of directions." Grif explains.

"No the shot gun seat is reserved to the position of respect... and for people who carry shotguns." Sarge holds up his shotgun for emphisis. "See! klik! Quid pro quo. Now Grif, heres the plan. You walk in front of us very slowly."

"No." Grif interrupts.

"When you hear anything that sounds like a small metallic click, or it feels like your legs are being blown off, just say found one!"

"No!" Grif states.

"Thats a little cruel Sarge." Sora criticizes.

"Both of you shut up. I need to think a way out of this." Sarge says

"You mean the mess you navigated us into." Grif says. That was actaully a pretty cool come back, Sora thought. He definitely was gonna use it sometime.

"How about I come over there and navigate my fist through your forehead!" Sarge exclaims. Grif looks around before responding.

"Okay, bring it. Just stroll on over here across the mine field and beat me to death." Grif replies.

"Maybe I will." Sarge grumbles.

"Bring it!" Grif challenges.

"Look, we can here you talking. Do not move. seriously." Speaker guy cuts in, to which Sarge just growls.

"Does it really matter who got us into this mess? Lets just focus on trying to get out." Sora suggests.

"Thats actually a great idea! Why can't you be as intelligent as him Sarge?" Grif asks.

"I am. Thanks to me, red team hasn't lost against the blues." Sarge says "You should be thanking me."

"Yeah, but also thanks to you we haven't won against the blues." Grif says, To which Sarge growls.

"Grifffff."

"While we're at it, I would like to say the reason I don't listen to your orders. Its not because I'm lazy. Its because I don't like you." Grif goes on. Sarge loads his shotgun.

"He's... just doing that for show, right?" Sora asks, but he is ignored.

"Now, I can imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect." Grif says. Sagre fires his shotgun, startling Sora, but doing no damage to Grif. "Who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons."

"Sarge! Thats not worth shooting him over!" Sora exclaims.

"Coarse it is. How else am I gonna teach him respect?" Sarge replies.

"Besides, hes shot at me plenty of times before. I might as well get something out of it this time." Grif says.

"Alright, I'm back. Ready? We're gonna guide you otta there." Speaker guy announces then. Grif looks to Sarge.

"You know I was kidding right?" Grif nervously asks.

"Heres how were gonna do this, three of you guys will get infront of the car while the last one getting in." Speaker guy says. Sora, Sarge and Caboose get in front while Grif gets in. "Now we'll guide the three guys in front out, while you in the jeep just follow them."

"Okay." Grif responds.

"Im scared." Caboose says.

"It'll be okay Caboose." Sora assures him.

"Alright, start by takeing two steps forward and then turn to your right." Speaker guy says.

"A step aint exactly a standard measurement, buddy." Sarge announces.

"I think he just means take two steps forward Sarge." Sora says.

"Hey, Sora, haven't you learned by now that arguing with him isn't gonna acomplish anything?" Grif retohicaly asks.

"Do you mean two steps like this?" Sarge walks two steps then back up. "Or like this." Sarge attempts to run two steps before setting off a mine. "Okay got it!"

"Now walk four steps to your right." Speaker guy orders.

"You mean our right?" Sarge asks.

"Yes." speaker guy replies.

"Our our right, or your our right?" Caboose asks.

"Uh..." Sora just trys to comprehend what he just said. "I think he just means our right, Caboose."

"Yes, I mean just your right." Speaker guy confirms.

"Is left north to you? On the compass which way?" Sarge asks.

"Right is this way." Sora points with his right hand.

"Oh, thank you Sora, some of us forget sometimes." Caboose thanks.

"You mean, apparently all of us forget." Grif sighs. "You know what I just can't take this anymore, fuck it." Grif says before driving of on his own.

"Yeah, uh, fuck it! Just run!" Speaker guy agrees. Sora begins just rapidly jumping and dashing over the mines to safety, while he sees Sarge hop on the hood of the jeep. He couldn't see Caboose anywhere though 'I hope Caboose is okay.' Sora thinks. He manages to make it clear just before he sees the jeep (or whats left of it) impacts the large vehicle the speaker guy was talking from. Actually, how did he miss it the first time, he wondered.


	3. Problems all around

Sora watchs as Sarge hops off of the jeep and Grif gets out.

"Awww, damnit Grif look what ya did now. You busted up the band new jeep." Sarge complains.

"Me? You were the idiots setting off mines." Grif counters.

"Speaking of which, wheres Caboose?" Sora asks, looking around to find the blue soldier.

"Ah crap. How we gonna explain that." Grif says.

"Caboose." Sora looks to the ground sadly. Yet another friend he couldn't save, he thought to himself. Just then, the speaker guy comes out wearing some completly diffrent variation of brown armour.

"What the hell? What were you thinking?" he asks them.

"We don't need to explain why he died. We're reds! Killing blues is our buisness. And today, buisness is good." Sarge explains.

"Im still confused about that. Your fighting him but hes your friend?" Sora tells them.

"I told you, I'll explain in a minute. Anyway, we didn't kill him! he stepped on a mine and blew up. And he was the reason we were on this stupid mission." Grif argues "So now what?"

"Hmm. I see your point." Sarge says. "I think we should have a moment of silence for the dead blue guy."

"Yeah. I guess thats the least we can do." Sora agrees.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The man asks.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment of silence. Show some respect." Grif tells him.

"What?"

"Dear lord, We thank you for taking another blue back to heaven today. Or rather not to heaven, to whatever fiery pot you send blues to so they can suffer for eternity. You could've taken Grif... but you didn't. Again. Not sure why, it would've been easy. Those mine things are everywhere. But I guess you know what your doing." Sarge eulogizes. Sora then hears faint screaming become louder and a blue object fall behind the jeep.

"Wow, now that was a big explosion." Caboose pops his head out.

"Caboose!" Sora runs towars him.

"Blue guys back." Grif says

"Are you okay Caboose?" Sora asks.

"Yes, I landed on my head but thats the part thats most used to it." Caboose tells him. "I went really high. Did you get a picture?"

"Uh, no I didn't." Sora tells him. 'Almost forgot i have the gummi phone.' Sora thinks to himself.

"...and now you brought him back. And Grifs still here." Sarge continues. "I hate to criticize but you could've had him land on Grif and squash him! It would've been easy! Just a note, you can take it or leave it. Like I said, not really my place to criticize. Okay, the end, amen."

"Huh?" Sora says confused at Sarges... everything.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" The speaker guy asks.

"Woah, who are you?" Sarge asks.

"Who am I? Who are you? Im supposed to be here. You guys are accessing an area on lockdown." He tells them

"Lockdown?"

"This a restricted dig site. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just looking for uhhh..." Caboose starts before Sarge interupts.

"We were just passing through on the way to meet up with the rest of out squad." Sarge explains. Sora then spies a jeep similar to theirs, just without the cannon drive up from the dig site and a... something hop out.

"Oh good. Stay here, don't move, don't touch anything." The speaker guy tells them. He then walks towards the recnetly pulled up vehicle.

"Why didn't you asks about Tucker?" Grif asks.

"We don't know anything about these guys! What if their the ones causing trouble for Tucker." Sarge explains. "We don't know if we can trust the yet."

"Oh, right. Because normally you guys are the ones causing trouble for Tucker." Caboose chims in.

"Right thats our job." Sarge agrees.

"You still haven't explain that to me by the way." Sora interupts.

"Long story short, we were fighting each other until we got to know each other and now we work together occasionally." Grif explains. Then The speaker guy comes back with the thing driving the jeep earlier. Upon closer inspection Sora along with the rest, discover its an alien.

"Okay, now we want the four of you t-"

"Woah!" Everyone exclaims.

"Uh oh." Caboose follows up.

"What the- oh right sorry. I'm so used to working with aliens now i forget some people don't have any experiance." Speaker guy apologizes.

"Oh, we've got experiance with these things alright. Some of us more than others." Sarge says.

"You guys fought aliens during the war?" he asks. After a pasue Grif responds.

"Yeah something like that. Lets just say we got a little closer to them than humanly possible."

"What does that mean." Sora asks.

"Trust us. Its best that you don't know." Sarge responds.

"Well don't worry about old Smith here. Hes really friendly." Speaker guy assures.

"Yeah, that doesen't really put us at ease." Grif says.

"Now im sure you've heard of the treaties between aliens and people. We're here to investigate an enegry reading. Rules are now, if they find one of these things, all investigation teams have to have at least one person and one alien. No exceptions." He explains.

"What kind of energy reading?" Sarge asks.

"I can't tell you that. In fact, I need you to leave this area ASAP." He tells them. "The alien diplomats will get mighty suspicious if they find another human squad showed up. We don't want to cause an intergalactic incident."

"Ah, we're used to doing that." Caboose says.

"*clears throat* What my friend means is we're used to following protocol." Sarge quickly says.

"Good. Then you guys just head out on your way and we don't need to report this to anybody." Speaker guy says.

"Dude, we're not going anywhere. Our jeep is wrecked." Grif says before said jeep explodes.

"Damn, okay we'll help you repair your jeep, and then your gone." He says. "Couple of rules while your here. Tgis is a restricted dig site. Everything here is property of the military. Do not fo looking for any artifacts! And do not go anywhere with out telling me. Got it?"

"Yes mom, we got it." Grif answers for everyone.

"Okay, quick quiz then, what are you gonna do if you find an artifact." Speaker guy asks.

"Not take it." Sora says.

"No! That was a trick question. You aren't going to find an artifact because you aren't going to look for an artifact." He says.

"Maybe he new it was a trick question and gave a trick answer." Caboose suggests.

"There are no trick answers there are only wrong answers, are we clear?"

"Yes." Caboose and Sora answer.

"Are we clear."

"Yes." Everyone answers.

"Okay, then head down there. On the left, you'll find some wrecked jeeps you can scavenge for parts. Theres also water down their on the left too. Keep yourselves hydrated. You want some chow? Its with the water on the left."

"Thanks. And we'll be leaving as soon as we can." Sarge replies.

"Yes you will." Speaker guy says.

"For what its worth, sorry for causing you so much trouble." Sora apologises.

"No worries kid." Speaker guy responds. Everyone then heads down into the dig site.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sarge?" Grif asks.

"Yeah, something just doesen't seem right." Sarge replies.

"I know. Everything is on the left." Caboose answers.

"What do you mean? Everything seems fine." Sora asks.

"Oh I wish, but we are not that lucky." Grif says.

"Maybe your luck can turn around then." Sora suggests.

"I hope so." Grif responds.


	4. Dumb cop, Bad cop

As the group heads down Sora takes the opportunity to ask.

"Can you explain whats going on? I mean in greater detail."

"Sure." Sarge says. "Grif, tell him what's going on."

"Me? Why do I have to do it." Grif asks.

"Because I'm gonna be working on the jeep. And I don't trust that dirty blue to explain it." Sarge replies.

"Ughhh. Fine." Grif sighs. Sarge heads off towards a jeep while Caboose just looks toward the temple, lost in his own thoughts. "Anywhere you want me to start?"

"Sarge seems to not trust Caboose, or anyone in blue. Why is that?" Sora asks.

"Oh thats because we were fighting each other. Red vs Blue. And even though we stopped fighting, Sarge still dosen't turst any blues, but then again he was the only one who took the war seriously." Grif explains.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Sora asks.

"Beats me. I signed up for the military to fight some aliens. So I dunno why I was stuck in a canyon in the middle of nowhere fighting a bunch of blue guys." Grif explains.

"Caboose said some one called Tucker was in trouble. Who is Tucker?" Sora asks.

"Another blue. Really annoying. He tries his hardest to be a ladys man but he just comes off looking stupid." Grif says.

"Yes! I'm not the only one who thinks Tucker is stupid!" Caboose exclaims.

"But isn't he your friend?" Sora asks.

"Yes." Caboose simply replies.

"Grif!" Sarge yells. "Head to that radio over there and give Simmons a status update."

"Uh sorry, still explaining stuff." Grif yells over.

"Well, you can get back to it after you call Simmons." Sarge yells.

"Whos Simmons?" Sora asks.

"One of our guys. Hes a total nerd." Grif briefly explains before heading over towards the radio. Sora then turns towards Caboose.

"Do you know why your friend is in trouble?" Sora asks him.

"No, I only know its under this and." Caboose explains.

"Uhh." Sora gives him a confused look. "Okay." Caboose then drops a purpleish device out of where ever he was keeping it.

"Woaps. Don't worry about that, that was nothing." Caboose says as he picks it up and tries to hide it from Soras vision.

"What is that?" Sora asks.

"I uhhh. Look, I'll only tell you if you can promise to keep it secret." Caboose tells him.

"I promise." Sora swears.

"Okay, this is Epsilon." Caboose explains.

"Uh, can you explain?" Sora asks.

"You see, awhile ago I went on an adventure with Red sargent, Griff, Simmons, Agent Washington, and my best friend Church to help go in freelancer city and I got Epsilon for helping."

"Oh, sounds like a fun adventure. Who is Agent Washington and Church?" Sora asks.

"Agent Washington is a freelancer. Hes pretty scary but hes also very nice. And Church is my best friend in the whole world! Hes awsome. He was our leader back in blood vally before we all moved out. He sometimes acts like he doesn't like me but he really does."

"Wow, this Church sounds like a good friend. Whre is he now?" Sora asks.

"Ahhh, hes dead." Caboose responds.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sora says saddly.

"Oh, don't be sorry, im sure he'll be back. After all I may have accidently killed him before with a tank, but he came back." Caboose answers. "Has something like that ever happened to you?"

"Uh... yes actually." Sora respnds.

"Do you want to tell me, I can keep it a secret." Caboose whispers the last part.

"You see... the reason I was out in the desert was because I was looking for a good friend too." Sora responds "Her name was Kairi. She sort of died, but didn't."

"Like Church." Caboose interrupts.

"Yeah." Sora agrees.

"Was she a computer program too?" Caboose asks.

"What!? Uh no." Sora responds.

"Okay, then she is not like Church." Caboose says.

"We should go check to see if Sarge has made any progress." Sora changes the subject. The two along with Grif head over to Sarge.

"What the heck is wrong with this jeep anyway? Doesn't have a turret." Sarge asks.

"Maybe its just a regular car?" Sora suggests.

"What does that mean?" Sarge asks.

"You know, a regular car. Its mean't more for transportation then combat, so it doesn't have any guns." Sora explains.

"Huh? What kinda car doesn't have a massive cannon on it?" Sarge asks.

"Lots of cars." Sora responds.

"Thats ridiculous. That'd be like saying there is some kinda thing you can wear on your head thats not armour plated, and doesn't offer a 5x optical zoom." Sarge says.

"You mean like a hat?" Sora asks.

"You've been in the military a really long time." Caboose responds.

"Yup, its been a good run." Sarge smiles under his helmet.

"Damnit! No radio here either? Some ones yanked it out. Why they deliberately pull the radio out of their own jeep?" Grif asks.

"Let me take a look Grif." Caboose offers.

"What? You wanna confirm that theres no radio there." Grif says.

"Maybe I can fix it." Caboose suggests.

"How are you gonna fix something that isn't even the-. You know what. No. Fuck it. Go for it. Whatever." Grif says, moving towards Sarge. "Sarge, this place gives me the creeps. Somethings really wrong here. I mean, why would they delibertly pull the radio out of there own jeep? And why can't I get a signal on long range?"

"Something does seem out of place." Sarge agrees. "But maybe we're over reacting."

"Yeah, maybe they're using the radios to fix something else?" Sora suggests.

"And we just so happened to find all the ones that are broken?" Grif questions. "That seems unlikely."

"Hmm, maybe they have one enormous radio somewhere that requires a ton of parts?" Sarge suggests. "Like one the size of a house."

"Once again, unlikely." Grif deadpans.

"What about that big green thing we saw earlier?" Sora suggests.

"Yeah, the mobile base probably has a radio." Grif exclaims. Once Grif is done talking, everyone can hear Caboose muttering to himself on the other side of the car.

"Blue! What are you doing?" Sarge demands.

"Uh, nothing. I'm up to nothing." Caboose responds.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Sarge asks as Grif and Sora spot the guy from earlier coming towards them.

"Uh oh, here comes-"

"Caboose, stop messing with the jeep." Sarge interrupts Grif.

"I'm not doing anything, just ignore me." Caboose assures.

"If you aren't doing anything what would we be ignoring." Sarge questions.

"Uh, Sarge, that guy from earlier-"

"Ignore what I'm not doing." Caboose cuts off. Sarge then takes notice of Soras words and makes a quick plan.

"Okay, you guys follow my lead." Sarge says.

"What?" Sora questions.

"Just let us handle it." Grif assures.

"Hey, whats going on down here?" The guy asks.

"I said nothing!" Caboose exclaims. Sarge clears his throat.

"We're just here, scavenging for parts like you said." Sarge tells him.

"Okay, then hurry it up." The guy says.

"You realize we're not going to fix this in the next 10 minutes, right?" Grif says.

"Yeah, just the sooner the better."

"Why? Whats going on around here?" Sarge asks. Sora half listens as Sarge and Grif try to fish information out of the guy who now calls himself CT, until.

"Now lets-, hey wheres your other guy?" CT asks.

"Uh, what guy?" Sarge asks.

"The other guy."

"Hes right there." Sarge points towards Grif.

"The other other guy!"

"Hes right... there?" Grif points at Sora.

"Thats it! Your either here to investigate us or you're complete idiots!" CT exclaims. "Either way I've had it."

"Investigate?" Grif questions.

"Tell me where the blue guy went, or I'll shoot the orange one!" CT threatens. Sora stands ready to summon his keyblade should he actually fire on Grif. Despite being threatend Grif can only sigh at this.

"Dude, I can save you some time, you picked the wrong guy to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us." Just then an alarm is set off and every one heads towards the mobile base.

"Thats him isn't it." CT says.

"Probably." Grif confirms.


	5. Keys and weapons

"Alright, move!" barked CT as the three were taken to the mobile base.

"Alright already, we're moving. Don't boss me." Grif complains. The three then see Caboose held up by both human and alien crew members.

"Whats going on up here." CT asks. An alien only replies with two blargs which the four can't understand. "Sabotaging the digger, huh. I knew it. Who sent you here? What do they know about us?" 'Okay, I see what Grif and Sarge were getting at.' Sora thinks.

"Damn it Caboose, why do you keep messing with the vehicles?" Sarge asks.

"Oh, yeah I was just trying to find a home for Epsilon." Caboose replies. "No biggy." Everyone then takes notice of the purple object on the ground. The Epsilon unit.

"What? What is that thing?" CT asks. Then something begins shaking the ground before the sound of rock moving itself is heard, like a stone gate opening. "Shit! Hes opening the temple! Damn it! Are you with him!?"

"With who?" Sora asks.

"Aw crap!" CT exclaims. "Get down there. Kill him if you have to and don't let that door close again no matter what happens!" At that comand, CTs crew heads down to eliminate whoever they were fighting against. As the crew was taking their leave, Our four heros run in the opposite direction to get the hell outta there. Soon gunshots can be heard as members of CTs crew begin to fall. The four seperate with Grif hijacking the digger, Caboose staying on its left side, and Sora and Sarge running up to its right.

"Ha ha! See ya suckers. You just got yoinked!" Grif taunts as he takes control. "The fuck you drive this thing? Why are there only four levers if theres only six directions? Where the fuck is second gear?" The digger begins to move slowly.

"Grif! If your gonna run away in the middle of a battle, at least have the decency to drive faster than we can run!" Sarge calls put.

"Guess the trade off for its size is speed." Sora says.

"Is the emergency brake on? I don't- fuck this! This is stupid!" Grif rants, before he stops and gets out of the digger. The four regroup as CT orders a retreat. They make their way along one of the temple walls until they see a soldier in the same type of armour as Grif and Sarge, but it is a blueish green. He is also carrying a glowing sword.

"Hey guys! Run for the temple! I'll cover you, hurry!" He calls out to them.

"Oh... my... Tucker!" Caboose exclaims. "Is that you?"

"Yeah of coarse its me! Now move!" Tucker demands.

"So... where have you been?" Caboose casually asks.

"What is this? Some kinda fuckin reunion? Move your asses idiots. I'll be right over." Tucker tells them. At that, every one makes a brake for the temple.

"What in sam hill was all that?" Sarge asks.

"Who cares, just move!" Grif demands. The four make their way towards the door and make cover fire until until Tucker closes it. Once its closed-

"Tucker!" Caboose exclaims.

"Hey Caboose." Tucker greets.

"Oh, hey look its that guy." Grif sighs.

"You brought these guys? Are we killing each other today or pretending to work together?" Tucker asks.

"Uh, the pretending version." Caboose answers.

"Oh okay, cool. Whos the kid?" Tucker asks.

"I'm Sora." Sora responds. "Your Tucker right?"

"Yup. Why are you with these idiots?" Tucker asks.

"I got a little lost in the desert." Sora admits.

"Lost? There isn't a settlement around here!" Tucker exclaims.

"I'm very lost." Sora says. "Thats a very cool sword you have by the way."

"Oh this thing? Yeah, its pretty fuckin sweet. Its not just a sword, its a key too. Its what lets me open and close the temple at will. It also only works for me. Bad ass, amiright?" Tucker boasts.

"Sounds like the keyblade." Sora mutters.

"The what? I guess its kinda like that." Tucker admits. "'Keyblade' sounds pretty sweet."

"It kinda looks strange, but they're all diffrent." Sora says.

"Wait? There are more of these things lieing around?" Tucker asks.

"Well, they arn't lieing around. But there are more." Sora says. "I have one of my own." Sora then summons the Kingdom key for all to see. "It also does all the things yours can do."

"Nice. Doesn't look as cool as mine, looks like an actual key." Tucker says. "Anyway, how did you all find me?"

"We got that radio call you sent." Sarge says.

"The distress signal? And they sent you assholes? That was to help me. I wanted less distress not more distress!" Tucker complains.

"Actually, we kinda ignored that call at first." Grif admits.

"That makes sense."

"Then Donut showed up and told us you were in trouble." Grif continues.

"Ohohoh, I get it. So me making an emergency radio call, not a big deal, Donut telling you some dumb homo story, red alert!" Tucker complains.

"Well at least they came in the end, right?" Sora tries to assure.

"I guess. So wheres everyone else?" Tucker asks.

"What do you mean?" Caboose asks.

"The rest of the people who are gonna help me fight these fuckers off." Tucker explains. A moment of silence passes. "You didn't bring any other soldiers did you?"

"Oh, um, that depends. By other soldiers do you mean people other than us?" Caboose asks.

"Yes, I do." Tucker deadpans.

"Then, no." Caboose confirms.

"Whats goin on here?" Sarge asks.

"Its kinda hard to explain. They think theres some kinda artifact here. Some massive weapon built a long time ago." Tucker explains.

"An old weapon... like a spear." Caboose says

"No, not a spear. Like some kinda super energy, electric thing."

"An electric spear." Caboose deduces.

"Its not a spear dumbass."

"Hm, think I've heard about these. They found some back during the war." Sarge says.

"Yeah, well all the aliens are into them and so are all the humans now. So me and Junior have to go around sometimes and help... negotiate stuff. You know, smooth talk." Tucker explains.

"Why you?" Grif asks.

"We're like ambassadors here or something. Humans and aliens seem more comfortable with us since we're kinda... inbetween."

"Uh what?" Sora asks.

"His son is an alien." Grif briefly explains.

"In between humans and aliens huh? You mean in between two human and alien... ladys?" Caboose asks.

"Come on dude, seriously? Your not gonna get me to say it with that lame ass joke. I'm not that easy." Tucker says before another moment of silence passes. "Okay, maybe I am that easy, bow chicka wow wow. See, now thats a set up."

"Should we get back on topic?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, are you part of the group that CT told us about?" Sarge asks.

"That asshole? Hes a fucking liar. He and his team killed the guys originaly sent to dig this thing up, then they tried to kill me." Tucker explains.

"Oh no, well I hope you stopped them." Caboose says.

"I locked myself in this temple. I figured it would keep me safe and keep them away from the relic."

"So who are they?" Grif asks.

"I don't have any idea, dude. They're probably trying to steal the artifact then sell it to the highest bidder." Tucker says

"Oh, they're like evil ebay." Caboose says.

"Your an idiot. Look guys, thanks for the fucked up rescue mission and all that, but wheres Church?" Tucker asks.

"Oh uh, hes dead." Caboose explains.

"Yeah, Church has been dead for years, that never stopped him before."

"Oh yeah, we also found out that hes not a ghost and that hes an AI program like Shelia." Caboose explains.

"...Yeah I knew that." Tucker says.

"You did?" Grif asks.

"Yeah, you guys didn't. Fu- pay fuckin attention what the fuck you guys paying attention too?" Tucker asks.

"Uh... I had my suspicions." Grif mutters.

"Of coarse, I just didn't want to tell anybody." Sarge explains.

"I just got here." Sora says.

"I still want to know what Tucker is going to do between the two ladies." Caboose says.

"Look guys, I need your help. We need to either chase these guys off, or destroy the facility. Or, pick up some chicks. Old habbits die hard." Tucker explains.

"But why destroy it?" Sarge asks.

"Orders. We can't let it fall into anyone elses hands. Plus breaking stuff is fucking awsome." Tucker says.

"Your right about that." Sora agrees.

"This thing is that powerful?" Grif questions.

"Hell yeah, first they built these rings that are a huge weapon, then we found this super powerful cube shaped weapon, and I guess this is the pyramid version." Tucker says.

"That ancient race sure built a lot of weapons." Grif says.

"I know."

"I mean, did they really have to spend all their time building stuff to destroy the universe? Like, how about the galaxys biggest movie theater, or like some kinda super adavnced water park?All work and no play guys, seriously."

"No play. Tell me about it." Tucker says.


	6. Epsilon

Meanwhile, a loud bang is heard as if something outside of the temple was being rammed into it.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" Grif asks.

"They've been trying to blast their way in here ever since I locked it down, though they aren't havin much luck ARE YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLES!" Tucker yells to them. "This stuff looks like rock but its way tougher than that."

"Whats tougher than rock?" Grif asks.

"Paper." Caboose says

"How the fuck should I know? super rock?" Tucker suggests. "What am I? Some kinda geographist?"

"They have some kinda big machine out there." Sarge says.

"Yeah, they just got that thing. I think they think that they're gonna yank this door off with it. Not fucking happening." Tucker replies.

"They wanna get their hands on that weapon." Sarge asks.

"Yeah, and we can't let them turn it on, no matter what happens." Tucker warns.

"Why don't we just turn it on and use it against them?" Sarge suggests.

"Fuck what? We don't know how it works we could turn it on and it makes us all sterile." Tucker explains.

"Would it do that?" Grif asks.

"Well, the last weapon we found was designed to wipe out all organic life in a huge radius." Tucker says, to which Grif only whistles while Sora just goes eyes wide open.

"Why would someone make something like that?" He asks no one.

"Fucking, I dunno. For all I know they just do it for fun." Tucker says. "Point is, don't touch anything. You hit the wrong button or flip the wrong switch, we'll all be dead before you can say- wheres Caboose?"

"I don't think thats how that expression goes." Sarge says.

"No, I mean where the fuck is Caboose?" Tucker asks.

"Oh, yeah. He does have a habbit of wandering off, hes been trying to rig equipment to do something." Sarge tells him. "We don't really know what. That boys not quite right ya know?"

"What the- I just said not to touch anything and you guys let him walk away to find equipment?" Tucker questions ."What the hell is wrong with you? Man I swear, you guys have always been idiots but this takes the cake."

"Hes on your team, asshole." Grif reminds him.

"Oh right." Tucker says. "Hey, uh, so if you guys aren't doing anything you wanna go help me find Caboose?"

"Sure." Sora says in a tone like the previous conversation never happened.

"Lets go." Sarge says as everyone heads in.

"So embarrassing for you." Grif taunts.

"Just go find the guy." Tucker demands.

"So sad..." Grif continues.

"I fucked your sister." Tucker taunts. As they are looking for Caboose everyone hears someones voice. It sounded like it was on a speaker phone so it was probably outside.

"Just open the temple and leave! We'll take what we want and no one has to get hurt!" It says.

"Shut up idiot!" Tucker yells. "I shoud've stabbed that fucking speaker while I was out there."

"Caboose!" Grif calls.

"Caboose, where are you!" Tucker yells.

"Caboose!" Sora calls.

"Hey blue! Hope your not dead. Now that theres two of ya, we can finally have a fair fight! Come on out here so we can kill ya!" Sarge exclaims. Sora then throws Sarge a questioning look which he catchs. "Right, not the time." He grumbles in response.

"Hey guys, shut up. Do you here that." Tucker gets everyones attention. Everyone listens closely and Cabooses voice can be heard.

"Wa-would you be quiet!" Caboose demands to someone. "See your gonna get me in trouble."

"Trouble? Fuck that." A new voice says. It is unrecognizable to Sora and sounds pretty robotic.

"Whos he talking to? Aw crap, did someone break into the temple?" Tucker whispers. The four then hear a glass shatter.

"Ah, n- okay see, you broke that. That was your fault." Caboose tells the new arrival.

"That? That was already broken." The new voice says. Tucker then brings out his energy sword while making a whooshing noise and Sora summons his keyblade.

"Alright, lets charge in there and take these assholes out. On my mark-" Tucker says. "-that means when I say go."

"That voice sounds familiar." Grif says.

"Yeah, I find it annoying and grating for some reason." Sarge adds.

"Okay, just stop moving around, hold still." Caboose tells the mystery person.

"I am holding still, your the one thats moving!" The person yells.

"Yeah that sounds like-" Tucker starts off.

"Get your hands off me! Fuckin douch!" He yells.

"Sorry Church." Caboose apologizes.

"Church!" Everyone exclaims before running into Cabooses area. Inside the find Caboose with a floating ball with one large blue eye in the center. Everyone stares.

"I can explain." Caboose says.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Church asks.

"Church... your telling me thats Church." Tucker says.

"Well, not exactly, see um, technically this thing um, is just a memory of Church. His name is Epsilon

"Epsiwhatsiwha?" Tucker questions.

"Me, dipshit!" Church yells.

"Uh yeah see, hes a resident memory of the guy Church was based on, so hes kinda like, remembering himself." Caboose explains.

"Why does everything have to be complicated." Sora sighs to himself.

"Simmons can explain, yknow, much beter than I can." Caboose continues.

"Sounds like I have another reason to be glad Simmons isn't here." Grif says.

"Wait, I thought he was Simmons." Church says refering to Sarge.

"Thats Sarge. Sa-a-arge." Caboose explains.

"Im confused, not deaf you idiot." Chruch chastises. "And whos the yellow one?"

"Im not yellow, im orange." Grif yells.

"Yeah, then how'd you know who I was talking about?" Church asks.

"How come he remembers us, but not who we are?" Tucker asks.

"Why does everyone think I'm yellow? Seriously!" Grif rants to himself. "Didn't anybody have a box of crayons as a kid!"

"Oh it will come back to him. See, I've been telling him stories about all of us." Caboose then looks to Tucker. "We'll most of us."

"Is that what you've been trying to do all this time?" Sarge asks. "Rebuild your buddy."

"Yes. No. Maybe. Which would make you less mad?" Caboose asks.

"Oh, Caboose. We're not mad that you were trying to help someone." Sora assures him.

"So the only stuff he knows about us is what you've told him." Tucker states. "Thats scary on a lot of levels dude."

"Why?" Church asks.

"Hohoh, why? Okay, quick quiz. Who am I?" Tucker asks.

"Your Captain Flowers, right? Your dead. I've been meaning to ask you about that part. Is he like a zombie?" Church asks.

"Uh-hu. And who is he?" Tucker points to Grif.

"He's Griff. Which is spelt with two fs." Church answers.

"God damn it! Now thats another thing!" Grif goes on.

"Opps, I kinda thought it was two fs, too." Sora admits, to which Grif only groans.

"Caboose was very specific about that second f." Church reveals.

"Yeah, and what about the red guy?" Tucker asks.

"Well, if hes not Simmons then I guess hes Sarge. And that would make him the gruff and regimented leader of the red team." Church tells them.

"Good job, Epsilon." Sora cheers.

"Just give him one more second." Tucker assures.

"That would also make him the captain of their pirate ship." Church continues.

"There it is." Tucker says.

"I am a good story teller." Caboose says to himself.

"And the kid there is Sora. The guy from the desert who is magic." Church goes on.

"Thats even more fucked up." Tucker says. "How are you gonna tell storys anyway, you can't even read."

"I can read." Caboose defends.

"Caboose is the only guy I know who got an illustrated field manual." Tucker reveals."Hes a moron."

"Well it helps when storys have pictures." Caboose says, while Sora silently nods.

"For the first two months I worked with him, he thought you over your head, while they shot arrows at the enemy."

"That diagram could have been a lot more specific."

"Heh, your lucky. As a recruit, Grif didn't even know what a grenade was!" Sarge says. "I called them a pinapple, and he tried to swallow it."

"Yeah? Well its still tasted better than those MREs you served us." Grif shoots back.

"Grif! Show some respect! Do you know how many men died to develop those meals?" Sarge asks.

"I can tell you exactly how many. Everybody who ever tasted one." Grif tells him.

"I think we might be getting a little of topic here." Sora says, though he is ignored.

"At least he doesn't kill everyone who suits up for your team." Tucker says.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I really did that." Caboose tells him.

"Then who did?"

"Okay stick with me on this one. What if Church traveled back in time using Wyomings special ability power-"

"God, shut up. Thats fucking retarded." Tucker interrupts.

"What? Whos Wyoming?" Sora asks.

"Ugh. You guys are idiots." Grif ignores Sora.

"What! What about you guys!?" Caboose asks.

"Whos the real idiot? The idiot, or the idiot who fights it?" Sarge asks.

"Huh, im not following-"

"What dude? In either scenario, your still an idiot." Tucker tells him.

"Heh, I would expect you to say something like that." Sarge says.

"Wait, I think hes right." Grif says.

"Shut up Grif. I always thought your armour was yellow too." Sarge insults him. "Matchs your personality."

"Hey! You shouldn't be mean to people who work for you, and just wanna be their friend!" Caboose yells.

"Oh... guys I think we've forgotten about the-" Sora goes on.

"No one tries to do that but you." Tucker reminds him.

"I think your all a bunch of idiots." Sarge says. Everyone argues while Sora attempts to get everyone back to the task at hand until-

"Everyone stop!" Church yells. Everyone but Caboose stops until he eventually simiars down. "Alright listen guys, I may not remember everything right now. But it will come back to me, okay? I can feel it. But I do know this, if we don't work together to destroy this weapon, those guys outside are gonna kill a lot of people. And we can't let that happen." Church begins moving away from Caboose as Sora begins to smile at his speech. "So just for a moment, lets set aside our diffrences, and get to work solving this problem, together. Being in charge is a tough task, but I'm a born leader. So if you follow me, I know I can get us through this. Are you with me?"

"Im with you." Sora announces.

"Where are you going?" Grif asks.

"Uh, yeah I don't seem have full control over my body yet, but that doesn't invalidate anything I said- I'm still the leader. Fuck, okay! I'll be right back. No one take leader position while I'm away!"

"Okay bye." Caboose says.

"Yeah, see ya later Winston Churchill." Sarge says.

"Why can't something nice happen here?" Sora sighs.


	7. Trust Issues

As the blues headed after Church, the reds and Sora stay behind to chat.

"I knew it. This was a trap!" Sarge exclaims.

"Whats a trap?" Grif asks.

"Don't you see Grif? The blues have an advantage over us!" Sarge explains.

"What, you mean they have a decent leader?" Grif asks.

"No! I mean they have three people and we only have two!" Sarge continues.

"Hey Sora, your now an honoary member of red team." Grif tells Sora. "There problem solved."

"Grif you don't have the athority to do that!" Sarge exclaims. "Sora you are now an official memeber of red team!" Sarge exclaims.

"Uh, thanks? But I don't think you need to worry about the blues." Sora explains.

"Oh we don't need to worry about them alright. We still have a chance to defeat them!" Sarge exclaims.

"No. I don't think the blues are intrested in fighting us." Sora explains.

"Dude, I have tried to explain that to him for awhile now. Not gonna work." Grif interjects.

"Don't tell me they have you fooled my boy! Those dirty blues only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" Sarge continues.

"Besides, don't we have someone else we need to stop?" Sora reminds them. "CT and how hes gonna steal some weapon?"

"Dang nabbit, your right!" Sarge growls. "I guess we can have another temporary truce. Then we can go back to the good ol days of trying to kill each other." Just then another large bang rings out across the temple. "Peter, Paul and Ringo! What the heck was that!"

"That did not sound good!" Grif deadpans. Just then the blues come back in.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tucker asks.

"Hear what? Of coarse we heard that idiot!" Grif exclaims.

"Aw great, I think they broke down the door." Tucker says. At this, Sora summons his keyblade, ready for a fight. Just then Church comes in.

"What! Who would do that- thing that you just said to the other thing?" He questions.

"Whats Wrong with him?" Grif asks.

"He disabled his memory of something dumb while trying to unlock this massive laser eye hes got. I dunno." Tucker explains.

"Laser eye? That sounds cool." Sora says.

"Whos got a laser eye?" Church asks.

"You do." Caboose answers.

"I do!" Church exclaims.

"YES." Tucker stresses.

"Thats awesome man, I feel great about... whatever it is we're talking about." Church says.

"Should we be helping him?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, Caboose, shouldn't you be killing him or something?" Tucker asks, to which Caboose responds by going up to Church and hitting him then backing away.

"Ow!" Church exclaims.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose exclaims.

"No he didn't jackass, you did." Church says.

"So you remember that?" Tucker asks.

"Why wouldn't I remember that?" Church asks.

"You don't remember why you wouldn't remeber? Then I guess you fixed, fuck it." Tucker says

"Hitting techy things does fix them... all the time, then." Sora thinks to himself.

"You guys never make any god damn sense." Chruch complains.

"Yeah, thats our problem." Tucker says.

"Over here!" Everyone hears CT yell. "Split up. You two, guard the entrance, don't let them out."

"Uh, I think we have more pressing issues at the moment fellas." Sarge reminds everyone.

"Hes right. Everyone ready." Sora silently calls out.

"I thought you said they couldn't bust through the door!?" Grif says.

"When did you guys start listening to me?" Tucker laughs.

"Everybody grab some cover." Sarge orders before everyone does just that. Just as everyone is hidden, an alien comes in and then another one.

"Shit, theres two of them!" Grif says.

"Grif, don't panic. You've been trained for this!" Sarge tells him.

"THIS? I'VE BEEN TRAINED FOR THIS! BEING STUCK IN AN ANCIENT TEMPLE, SURROUNDED BY MYSTIC TECHNOLOGY, WHILE BEING HUNTED BY ALIENS FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" Grif silently yells. "THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN TRAINED FOR!"

"Okay, maybe not this specifically, but elements of this which when combined are liberally interpreted, bear a close resembalance to this." Sarge says.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Grif exclaims.

"Don't worry, Grif. We'll make it though this." Ssora assures him.

"I feel safer already. Why was I worryed." Grif says sarcastically.

"Ah, just shut up and fight." Sarge orders "Today is a good day for you to die!" Grif and Sarge then leave their cover to shoot the aliens. They successfully kill one on the first barrage, causeing the other to retaliate by throwing a grenade, which does not do much to our heros.

"Look out." Grif yells as Tucker activates his energy sword.

"I just need them to get a little closer." Tucker whispers. Sora is about to hit it with a firaga but is distracted by doing so when he suddenly spies a floating crate.

"Hey Church, are you doing that?" Caboose asks.

"Doing what?" Church asks before looking at the floating crate and realizing he is doing it. "Oh cool! Am I! Oh look I am! Oh look, thats awesome!"

"When did you get telekinesis?" Tucker asks.

"You have teleportesis?" Caboose asks. "Can you hear what I'm thinking now?"

"Caboose. Telekinesis is moving objects with your mind, not reading minds." Sora tells him.

"My guess would be nothing." Tucker guesses anyway.

"Oh my god TUCKER HAS IT TOO!" Caboose exclaims. Sora just smiles at the idiot's silliness.

"Look at this! This is so kickass! I wonder what other powers I have! Man I could be the most powerful being in the universe! I'm like a super hero!" Church says before floating away.

"Where are you going?" Tucker chuckles.

"Opps, uh I seem to have lost control of my body again." Church calls to him.

"Yeah, some super hero." Tucker sighs. "You fuckin dick."

"With some time, I'm sure he'll get used to that body and those powers." Sora assures him.

"Yeah, thats what I'm afraid of. Church was always a narcissist, but with fricken super powers he'll take it to the next level." Tucker tells him.

"Okay then." Sora says, shifting his attention back to the battle since he doesn't know how to respond to that.


	8. Hang Time

The second alien then returns fire with a chain gun that he probably got from outside.

"Grif, listen. We may not both make it out of this." Sarge tells Grif.

"What?" Grif responds.

"If you die, I think I'm prepared to live with that. I've practiced it a lot. But theres also a chance that you might survive and I won't." Sarge continues.

"There'd be a beter chance if you help me shoot!" Grif exclaims.

"In case I don't make it, I can't help but think about all the future mistakes you're gonna make, that I'm not gonna be there to scream at you about." Sarge continues.

"Oh stop, I'm getting all teary eyed." Grif sarcastically replies.

"I just wanna let you know that at my bunk back at the base, theres a recorder deck. I've prerecorded about fifty-seven hours of rants that should be applicable in a variaty of situations." Sarge tells him. "Whenever you feel good about yourself, I want you to play one, and always remember: someone hates you." The alien continues firing until Church floats out towards it. It then ceases fire to look up at him, and is then blasted with a fire ball out of nowhere. The soldiers look to see Sora is the one who fired it.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Sarge asks.

"Uh, the keyblade lets me do things like that." Sora explains.

"Cool! Let me try." Tucker says before repeatedly trying to perform firaga with his energy sword. 'Maybe it isn't a keyblade that I'm familiar with. It could be some variation exclusive to this world.' Sora thinks. "Fuck. Okay, how did you do that?" Tucker asks.

"You look like your doing it right." Sora tells him. "Maybe yours can't do things like that in excange for looking cooler."

"Aw. Thats bullshit. But then again, mine is more likely to attract the chicks than yours. No offense." Tucker says.

"Hey how come he stopped firing when he saw me?" Church asks.

"I've seen this before, the aliens worship this ancient technology. That one probably though Church was some sort of god." Tucker explains.

"Wow! Seriously? Thats pretty fuckin cool!" Church exclaims.

Caboose gasps "Maybe thats why your name is Church!"

"The shots came from down here!" Someone yells. At that, Church retreats into another room behind the five.

"Right! Form up men!" CT is heard yelling.

"Woah! Incoming!" Sarge says.

"Good luck guys!" Church calls. CT and his men then come in and hold up our heros.

"Freeze! Lower your weapons!" CT exclaims. Everyone does so except for Sora who desumoned it after killing the second alien. CT then looks to Tucker. "You... do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me! I should kill you right here!" Sora, stands ready to surprise attack them. Church then come out of the room.

"Somebodys getting killed? I wanna watch." He says.

"You activated it?" CT asks.

"Activated what?" Church asks.

"Secure the relic! Don't let it get away!" CT orders. One of the soldiers then takes out a pistol and charges it. It illuminates a green colour as it charges.

"Oh, cool pistol, greens my favorite colour." Church says before being shot and deactivated.

"Church!" Sora exclaims.

"Yes! Great shot Jones!" CT congradulates, while Sora is checking on Church. Unbenounced to both sides, the aliens look very upset at the action.

"Thanks! But its actually pronounced jo-annis, sir!" Jo-annis says before Smith knocks him down and starts beating on him.

"What the? Smith! What are you doing!" CT exclaims before the other aliens turn on their human allies.

"Whats happening!" Sarge exclaims.

"I think we have some new friends." Sora smiles while watching the chaos. while hes not watching, CT takes Church from Sora and runs of.

"Outta the way!" He exclaims as he exits.

"So much for being a team." Sora scoffs as he watchs CT retreat.

"Lets go!" Tucker orders.

"Wait, we need to grab Church." Caboose says.

"That guy in brown armour grabbed him." Grif says. The group exit the temple to find CT getting away in a warthog followed by two of his men on a mongoose. "There he goes! Everybody in the jeep!" It is then everyone notices it is upside down.

"We gotta get that thing turned over!" Sarge exclaims.

"I'll do it!" Caboose says before doing it.

"Woah!" Sora wows at his strength. 'I wonder how strong he is compared to Hercules.' he wonders.

"Wow! You are strong!" Sarge complaments before hoping in.

"Is this thing even going to start?" Grif questions before getting in.

"Hopefully. Come on, chuppababy." Sarge says before the jeep starts. Meanwhile, Sora and Tucker head in a diffrent direction.

"Sora! Tucker! Where are you going?" Caboose asks on the jeep.

"Theres no room for me! I'll be right back!" Tucker yells.

"What are you doing?" Sora asks him.

"Getting a ride of my own." Tucker smiles under his helmet. Then the two come across some shadowy creature. "What the hell is that thing? It doesn't look like a sand flea." Tucker exclaims.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaims before summoning his keyblade.

"What!" Tucker questions.

"They're attracted to the darkness in people hearts. They're really dangerous." Sora explains.

"Great. First asshole mercenarys, then CTs goons, and now shadow demons." Tucker exclaims before taking out his energy sword. The one is then joined by reinforcments, luckily they are only little shadow heartless. The two chrage them with Sora sticking to striking them with the keyblade rather than using magic. They really weren't worth it. In the mist of his fight he also spies Tucker doing well in his. "Swish!" He says, taking out a heartless. "Swish!" He gets a triple kill. "Stab!" He stabs one in a bad ass looking way and the fights over as quick as it started.

"Good fighting!" Sora complements.

"Thanks, but we don't have time to talk right now. Gotta save Church!" Tucker says before continuing to run.

"Right." Sora says before following him. The two then approach some alien look vehicle that appeared to only ride on one massive wheel. "Woah!"

"Pretty cool right! The aliens gave it to me as a gift." Tucker says before hopping on. "Theres no second seat, so just hold on." Tucker says, to which Sora jumps and holds onto on of the sides.

"Do you have a plan?" Sora asks as Tucker moves the vehicle to watch the battle. He sees The reds and Caboose attempt to fire on CT, but they miss and their jeep stops for some reason. The mongoose then has them dead to rights until Tucker calls out.

"Hey assholes!" He yells. "Yaaaaaaaaa!" He screams as he jumps off the ridge, aiming to colide with the enemy but missing and landing in a small temple structure. "Fuck." Is all he can say.

"Cannons charged." Caboose announces.

"Okay then fuck it shoot em." Sarge orders. Caboose does just that and sucessfully hits the target.

"Uh, Sarge. What are those?" Grif asks, point towards more shadowy creature appearing out of nowhere.


	9. Think You Know Someone

Tucker and Sora then emerge from their hole.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Tucker says. He then notices the heartless. "God damn it, where do these things keep coming from?"

"You know these things? Cause they don't look like sand fleas." Sarge says.

"Sora says these things are basically demons and that we should kill cause they're dangerous." Tucker explains.

"How do you know about these things?" Grif asks.

"Uh, the heartless? Not important. What we need to do is get rid of them quickly." Sora explains.

"No can do. We need to get CT first. But that wont stop us from running over a few on the way." Sarge says.

"Yah, those aliens are keeping him at bay for the time being. We should help them." Tucker says before heading off after them with Sora. The reds and Caboose follow him, crushing heartless with their vehicles as they go, until they eventually cut him off after the aliens are done stalling him.

"There he is!" Caboose exclaims.

"You guys follow him, we'll cut him off." Tucker says before he drives in a different direction.

"We can't lose Church!" Caboose exclaims.

"We won't!" Tucker calls to him.

"You always say that but we always do!" Caboose exclaims. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sora found the twos exchange kind of cute. As the reds and Caboose chase CT, Sora and Tucker watch from their vehicle from aways away, little by little getting ahead of CT.

"Only one shot at this." Tucker says to himself.

"Hitting him head on won't do anything!" Sora exclaims to Tucker but it is too late. Tucker has already made a big jump, headed in CTs path. Just as it hits the ground, Tucker jumps out, activates his energy sword, and stands in front of CTs oncoming jeep. The reds fire again and miss, while their jeep stalls again. Sora the watches the epic display unfold.

"Gotta time this... now!" Tucker side steps and slashes CTs jeep causing it to stop and, after a few seconds, explode.

"Whoa!" both Grif and Sora exclaim. "Tucker look! Hes still alive!" Grif warns as Caboose and Sora head towards the wreaked jeep in hopes of finding Church.

"I'll bet CT, you guys find Church." Tucker calls to them.

"Grif, help me form a small offensive line. Theres still a few more of those heartless things." Sarge orders him.

"Why? They don't seem to be a problem." Grif complains.

"Why don't you go up to one and find out. Maybe give it a big hug." Sarge suggests.

"Alright, fine." Grif complains as he gets out of the jeep and readys his battle rifle.

Meanwhile, Sora and Caboose reach the wreakage.

"Church!" Sora calls out as he looks about.

"Church! Where are you!" Caboose yells.

"Uhhh." They hear a voice. They see Church lying on the ground. "What the? What happened. I remember green..." He goes on.

"One of CTs men shot you and he tried to get away with you. But don't worry, your safe now." Sora assures.

"Yeah... Where is this CT?" He asks.

"Tucker is going after him." Caboose exclaims.

"Right... uh we should help Tucker." Church suggests.

"Yeah, lets go." Sora says before the three head off. Sora saw Tucker go up some ramp to get to the top of a temple, so he leads the others to it. As they reach it Church then floats in a different direction. "Church, Tucker is this way." Sora tells him.

"Go that way then. I have an idea." Church says as he continues on.

"You guys sure like not telling each other your plans." Sora says to Caboose as they run up the ramp.

"Yeah... you get used to it." Caboose says. The two then arrive to see CT holding Tucker at gun point. Sora gets in his combat ready stance while Caboose just stands like Caboose. Luckily, CT hadn't noticed them yet.

"Sorry, you'll never know." CT says, like he and Tucker were talking earlier. At that moment Church then floats up beside Tucker.

"Hey whats up." Church greets.

"What in the hell is that thing?!" CT exclaims. At this Church's eye starts to glow red. "Oh... son of a-" CT never finishes as he is blasted by Church's laser.

"I am not a thing! My name is Leonard Church and you will fear my laser face!" Church exclaims.

"Ohhhoho, hell yeah! You just got fucked up!" Tucker exclaims.

"Woah! That was really awesome." Caboose says.

"You don't need to tell me." Sora agrees.

"Church how did you do that?" Tucker asks as the reds show up, finished with their heartless killing spree.

"I don't really know, I just got really mad and it just kinda, y'know, happened." Church explains.

"Can you do it again? Like, to the yellow guy or something?" Tucker asks.

"I guess... I'm not really sure." Church replies.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sarge states.

"For once Sarge, you and I agree." Grif says.

"Relax guys. I'm sure he won't use it on you." Sora assures them.

"That reminds me! We need to get you the red army manual. To learn all the evils of the blue scum and how to stop em!" Sarge exclaims.

"That can come latter. Lets get back into the temple and close it for good." Tucker says.

"Um guys." Caboose says, looking down at the temple, seeing aliens gathering around it. "I think we might have a problem with that."

Everyone else comes to see what he's talking about.

"Oh..." Is all Sora can says.

"Well, that don't look to good." Sarge says.


	10. For Those of You Just Joining us

(A few hours later)

Grif is just standing, looking outwards into the desert until Tucker and Sora arrive.

"Uh, Grif. Why are you just standing out here?" Sora asks.

"Well, Sarge told me to bury all the body's from our battle." Grif explains.

"Thats a lot of graves. A lot of holes to fill, bow chicka wow wow." Tucker jumps in. Sora shoots him a questioning look.

"And now I can't find them because the bodys were piled here by these stone pillars and then the wind came and blew sand over the damn things." Grif continues.

"Then I guess they're already buried. Good job dude." Tucker congratulates.

"I like the way you think." Grif comments.

"Grif! What the hell are you doing up here?" Sarge yells as he comes up to them. "I thought I told you to bury those... bodys."

"He did! He buried the shit outta them, look!" Tucker exclaims.

"What the? I only gave that order 5 minutes ago. How'd you do it so fast? Did you help him?" Sarge asks Sora.

"No, I didn't. Tucker and I were just talking about our swords/ keyblades." Sora explains.

"And did you help him?" Sarge asks.

"Weren't you paying attention. And besides, even if Sora wasn't here, we've been fighting for like eight years, haven't you learned anything about me yet?" Tucker explains. "I'm a lover, not a digger."

"Yeah, maybe he woulda helped me if some of the body's were dead laddies." Grif says. Everyone looks at him with a look of disgust, though only Sora's is visable. "And I realize that sounded a lot creepier than what I intended."

"Well, does someone wanna say a few words." Sarge asks.

"Words?" Grif questions.

"Yes, these men were soldiers. Even if they were enemy soldiers, they still deserve a proper eulogy." Sarge explains.

"That actually sounds very honourable, Sarge." Sora says.

"Great, another kiss ass." Grif mutters to Tucker.

"I actually like this kid better than Simmons." Tucker tells Grif. Tucker then turns his attention back to Sarge, who is stareing at him. "Don't look at me, I'm a lover not a talker." Tucker then turns to Grif. "Hey dude, you wanna make another sex with dead people joke?"

"No, I think I hit my quota." Grif says.

"Sora?" Sarge asks.

"I don't think so. Can't come up with anything." Sora replies.

"What about your buddy mister cult leader?" Sarge asks Tucker, referring to Church. Speak of the devil, Church came floating out towards the group with the surviving aliens and Caboose in tow.

"Its not his fault, those aliens just worship this ancient technology and the people who made it. Huh, whats a brother gonna do?" Tucker explains.

"Who in sam hill worships technology?" Sarge questions.

"Are they from the internet?" Grif asks.

"Caboose, what are you doing, get outta there!" Tucker orders. Caboose leaves the mob and meets up with the four.

"Its not fair! Hya- I worshipped Church, way before it was cool to worship him." Caboose explains.

"Hey, I already told you. Thats still not cool. That will never be cool." Grif tells him. Then Church shows up.

"Oh, hey there guys. Hows life among all the non-deities? Pretty lame I bet. Pretty sure none of you have been worshipped all day long. Weak!" Church exclaims.

"You were right about him." Sora whispers to Tucker before turning back to Church. "Church, don't you think your letting all this praise get to your head?"

"Oh, yeah of coarse. I love being worshipped!" Church says.

"Thats not what I mean't." Sora says.

"Then I don't care." Church says.

"Hey, your circular holiness!" Sarge calls. "How about delivering the eulogy. We're burying most of these guys cause of you anyway."

"Me? I only lasered one guy." Church states.

"Which was awesome." Caboose praises.

"I know right." Church agrees.

"So cool. The laser came out of your face."

"Have you been able to figure out how you did that yet?" Tucker asks.

"No, I think its just because I got really mad." Church explains. "Hey, say something to make me angry. See if it happens again."

"Your ugly and nobody likes you." Tucker says.

"Your annoying and your team sucks." Grif adds. "Come on Sora, join in."

"Uh, I don't think I can. I'm not used to being negative." Sora explains.

"Oh. Well when you spend time with us, you'll learn." Grif assures.

"Your round and you can't wear pants." Caboose adds.

"Save for Sora, you guys came up with all that really quickly." Church says.

"Eh, it pays to be prepared. Did it work? Are you pissed?" Tucker asks.

"No, I think I'm actually kinda depressed right now. Caboose is right, I can't wear pants." Church says.

"Well I only said it because everyone was thinking it." Caboose defends.

"Maybe mad makes a red laser and sad makes a blue laser?" Sora proposes.

"Well, I hope we don't find out what makes a brown laser." Caboose says. Sora tries his damn hardest to not laugh at Cabooses quip but everyone can plainly see he is trying.

"You idiots shut up." Sarge says before any one can question Sora. "Hey Globey, you makin a speech or ain't ya."

"Hey sure no problem. I did a sermon just the other day that the aliens loved." Church says before floating up to the others.

"Sermon? You just read them the set up guide to out Inkjet printer." Tucker says.

"Yeah, and they eat that gadget stuff up. You gotta know your audience buddy." Church defends as everyone heads down to stand beside the aliens and Caboose.

"How is it possible that ever since Caboose revived you, you can't remember anything except how to be a jackass." Grif asks.

"Some things are hardwired." Tucker mutters.

Church then starts his speech. "Attention true believers. And... other people. We are here today to pay our final, and first, respects, to the dearly departed. But first, I'd like you to join me in a song, in honour of unme. Hm, I AM THE BEST!"

"Skip it." Grif, Tucker, Sarge and Sora all say.

"Fine." Church grumbles. "Okay, uh, in the begining there was darkness, and uh out of the darkness came a voice. And it said... And it said... Uh... uh... out of the darkness came... Out of the darkness..." Sora notices Church is distracted by something. He looks to the direction Church is looking, only to find nothing.

"Is his play back skipping?" Grif asks.

"I dunno." Tucker answers.

"Maybe he needs a reboot." Sarge suggests. "Good thing I wore my boots. I'll reboot him right in the keister. Heh heh heh."

"Maybe he's regaining some of his memories?" Sora suggests.

"Out of the darkness came... someone. I'll be right back." Church floats towards whatever he was looking at.

"Maybe your right Sora." Tucker says. The aliens then begin blarging angrily. "Uh oh, looks like the natives are getting restless. Caboose get up there and stall em, I'll figure out whats going on."

Caboose gets up where Church was at. "Yes, and out of the darkness came someone, and that someone was me! Yes, and I said, funerals are sad, and we should have a birthday party instead, yes! Yes, let there be cake! Im, hallelujah, gesundheit." After Caboose was done talking, the aliens looked to be talking amongst themselves. The four use this to slip away to meet up with Tucker and Church.

"We'll did you see?" Church asks Tucker as they arrive.

"Whats he talking about?" Sarge asks.

"I think Sora's right. He's having another memory flash." Tucker explains.

"A what?"

"Random that keep coming back to him. He's been getting them more and more lately and I don't think he has any control over them." Tucker explains. "He gets all emo too, its annoying. Like having a chick around, but without all the fun parts of having a chick around. Like bonin'!"

"You should take out his memory unit and blow on it. That'll fix it." Sarge suggest. Then, Caboose arrives.

"Is he having more memories?" Caboose asks.

"Yep." Tucker answers.

"Did he remember me this time?"

"Nope."

"I saw a canyon, and uh,a waterfall." Church explains. "And there was some kinda dark figure there."

"Was the dark figure me?" Caboose asks.

"Caboose, we will let you know if you come up, I promise." Tucker says. "A waterfall, huh? Thats the second time you've talked about that."

"Yeah, but where could that be?" Church asks.

"Uh, that sounds like our new bases." Grif says as Sarge leaves the group.

"It does? It does!" Caboose exclaims.

"What? Caboose, why didn't you mention that the first time?" Tucker questions.

"Um, I didn't remember it?" Caboose suggests.

"You didn't remember a waterfall? Dude, thats like not remembering your first girlfriend turned out to have a dick. Right Grif?"

"Sometimes I'm sorry I even told you that story." Grif says.

"You guys are weird." Sora says. He then turns to Church. "Church, if theres anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Yeah its just that... I feel like I need to see her." Church mutters. Sora could here it in his voice. The dark figure was the most important person in his life and she forgot her, like Sora did with Kairi in castle oblivion (but he doesn't remember that). Sora then finds himself empathizing with Church. They are both searching for the one most important to them. "I'll help you find her Church. I promise." Sora says.


	11. Upon further Review

Grif leaves to go join Sarge as Tucker starts yelling at Caboose.

"Its a waterfall! It's literally impossible to forget! Like girlfriend dick!" Tucker exclaims. Eventually Sarge and Grif come back.

"Hey dude, can we borrow you for a sec?" Grif asks.

"Huh? Sure." Church replies before he goes with them.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot, we should check up on those aliens!" Tucker exclaims. "Sora! Caboose! come with!"The three head towards where the aliens were last and low and behold, they're still there.

"Huh, thats weird. I thought they would have at least moved some where else." Sora says.

"Guess not." Tucker says. As the group gets closer, they see the four aliens are actually in the process of ripping apart a shadow heartless they found. "What the hell are those things? I've never seen them around here before fighting CT."

"The heartless? I don't know why they're here either." Sora responds.

"So, what do they do?" Tucker asks.

"They're attracted to the darkness in peoples hearts. If they get you, you become one of them." Sora explains.

"That sounds really scary." Caboose says.

"No worries. Those are only shadows. They are the weakest type of heartless, and so far, they are the only ones we've seen here." Sora says.

"So whats the strongest type?" Tucker asks.

"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it." Sora responds. "Any way, we should check up on the reds."

"Yeah, could be causing trouble. Or just standing around talking like they always were for the last eight years." Tucker sighs as he and Sora move to find the reds as Caboose stays with the aliens.

The two look all around the temple area but the reds could not be found.

"Yo, dudes!" Tucker yells.

"Sarge! Grif!" Sora calls.

"Where'd you go!" Tucker calls. Caboose then comes up behind the pair.

"Hey, Tucker. Sora." Caboose says.

"Yeah whats up dude?" Tucker asks.

"Um, have you seen Church?" Caboose asks.

"Now that I think of it, we haven't seen him in the time we were searching." Sora mutters.

"No, we were looking for the red guys. Looks like they fixed one of the jeeps and took off." Tucker says.

"Oh. Well thats not good." Caboose says.

"Maybe Church went with them, or maybe they took him, I dunno dude." Tucker suggests.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Caboose says. "I don't think that would happen." Tucker and Sora then fully turn around.

"What! How the fuck would you know?" Tucker asks. The two then see the alien mob behind him.

"Cause if he was gone, I think some people who were looking for him might be really mad thats he's not here." Caboose explains. "...and we might have to explain to those people why he's not here... and those people might not like our explanation... and those people might hurt us with plasma guns and plasma grenades." Caboose explains.

"Ooohhhh." Sora realizes.

"I mean the aliens." Caboose states.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Tucker says.

"Did your time as an alien... ambassador ,or whatever, prepare you for a situation like this?" Sora asks.

"Uh, I don't think so dude." Tucker says. "Wait, I got an idea! Caboose come with me!" Tucker exclaims before he begins leading the two along with the alien pack.


	12. Memory is the Key

(A few hours later)

Caboose was stuck atop a stone pillar with the aliens trying to reach him while Tucker and Sora are watching.

"This is kinda mean towards Caboose." Sora states

"Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do. This is a better option rather then than fighting them ourselves." Tucker explains.

"So... what do you think is gonna happen?" Sora asks

"Well, either the aliens will get tired out or they'll get to Caboose and eat him or something." Tucker explains.

"Tucker, help me!" Caboose yells.

"Yeah dude, I don't know. I don't really wanna get in between an angry mob and their religious iconography." Tucker says. "And I should know, I used to date an Italian girl."

"Just hold on Caboose! We'll find a way to get you down with out anyone hurting anyone!" Sora yells.

"Well start thinking! please." Caboose says. He the notices something. "Look! The reds! they're back, and they have your worship guy!" Tucker and Sora then notice Sarge.

"What the, Sarge?" Tucker says.

"Where did you go?" Sora asks.

"Not important. Whats important is that we're back. And we got Simmons too." Sarge says. "Wheres the water can? Oh, also, you got anymore spare jeeps around here? I don't want to get into it but we've identified a tactical weakness in the hood of the curret models. So uh, what are you guys doing? Killin' Caboose? Thats cool."

"There he is! He's the one that took Church! Get him." Caboose exclaims. The aliens all look to Sarge

"Ruh roh." Sarge responds. "Uh, we don't have your floating ball guy like the blue just said... uh, just one more soldier... come along, I'll prove it to you." Sarge says before leading everyone towards where ever Grif and Simmons are. Its along one of the temple walls that Sarge announces "Nope, they're right around this corner up here! Grif and Simmons! Right up here! Where we're walking! And you'll see once we get around this corner up here, we don't have any kind of floating device! No balls or spheres or anything! You'll see big group of aliens! We don't have anything like that at all!" Then the group rounds the corner to find Grif and another soldier, this one in a dark red colour armour, just standing there.

"Whoa!" The presumed to be Simmons exclaims. "I mean, what the 411 daddios? Me and my homie were just hanging all up in here. Desserts feel. Its all good. You know what I'm saying Skrillas." Sora can only look on in confusion on what the hell he is talking about.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Grif whispers to him.

"You told be to be cool." Simmons whispers back.

"Right, so what the fuck are you doing?" Grif repeats.

"As you can see, we don't have your stupid rolly bologna. Its just this yellow guy and MC Fonzarillo over here."

"Whateves yall, you don't know me." Simmons says in response. Tucker then pops up behind the group.

"Ah ha! Gotcha! See, I knew they would have it." He says.

"Uh, I don't see him." Caboose states. "Oh my god, he's invisible."

"Alright reds, what did you do with-" Tucker is cut off, seeing the reds running in the other direction.

"Quickly, come with me." Caboose whispers to Sora before booking it in the other direction. Sora follows and it is then Tucker says.

"We'll Caboose I guess we're on our- own damnit." The two circle back to the reds to see them stopped in front of the mind field.

"Oh, no! He landed in the middle of the, uh of the, there. The, uh over there." Caboose says, noticing that Church is in the mine field. However Simmons doesn't know this.

"So, lets grab em." Simmons suggest, not talking like a rapper anymore.

"Yeah, tell you what Simmons, why don't you go get him." Grif suggests.

"We'll secure the area here while you retrieve him." Sarge says.

"*Sighs* Okay, I don't have time for this." Simmons says before walking into the mine field and sets a mine off. "Owwwww!" He exclaims. "You knew didn't you."

"Yeah, kinda." Sora replies. Simmons hands Church to Caboose before asking.

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh, thats Sora. He came to help us fight shadow demons or something while we we're trying to get Church from this brown armoured douchebag." Grif explains.

"In some way, I'm glad I missed that, but in some other, I kinda wanna see those demons." Simmons says.

"I don't think you would want to." Sora warns.

"Ehh. Anyway, how did you meet up with Sarge and fat ass?" Simmons asks.

"I kinda got lost in the desert." Sora admits.

"And they picked you up because you had water and they needed some, because Sarge decided it would be a good idea to go without some." Simmons guesses as if it were obvious.

"Actually, no. Just lost." Sora says.

"Guys... I think he's waking up." Caboose says. Everyone turns their attention to Church.

"Why are all his blue parts green?" Grif asks.

"I don't know." Caboose says before Church looks up to him and speaks in a voice thats not his.

"Caboose. Is that you?"

"Delta?" Caboose asks. 'Something I'm going to have to ask about later.' Sora thinks.

"Caboose, I need you to listen, my time is brief. Epsilon is not in control right now. But he will be again shortly." Delta says.

"Great!" Caboose says.

"Perhaps not, the encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not -historically- coped with these memories well." Delta explains.

"Whatzz that mean." Grif lazily asks.

"We fear he may persue certain memories in particular." Delta explains.

"We?" Sora asks.

"Yes, Myself and the other memories of the Alphas fragments." Delta explains.

"What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is happening?" Grif demands impatiently.

"Epsilon may not be aware of our presence. But eventually, he will be. We cannot hide forever." Delta explains. "It is likely at this point, he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen."

"What cycle. *gasp* a motercycle?"

"No Caboose. A cycle is like a circle." Sora explains.

"He's begun to search his memories now. He is clearly looking for something." Delta says.

"Well, you always did say memory is the key." Caboose says.

""Memory is the key" ... I like that." Sora says to himself.

"Memory is the key, Caboose, but not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me."

"But if he meets you in there, than you can be friends!" Caboose suggests.

"Do one of you mind filling me in on whats going on?" Sora asks.

"I don't think so, I'm lost as it is." Simmons tells him.

"If only I was the memory that he's looking for." Delta says before all the green parts go back to blue and Church's voice is back.

"What? Oh. Hey. I must have- must have passed out. Sorry about that." Church apologizes.

"Church! Your back!" Caboose exclaims.

"Yeah, I am. Hey Caboose, come over here, wouldja, I need to talk to you about something." Church requests.

"Okay, where are we going?" Caboose asks as he follows him elsewhere.

"Hey guys, do you ever notice blue team has, like, a lot more stuff going on than us?"

"Yeah, boring stuff." Sarge replies.

"Nerdy stuff." Grif says.

"Blue... stuff?" Sora tries to contribute.

"Yeah, but I mean- all we ever talk about is food and guns." Simmons mentions.

"That reminds me, I'm hungry." Grif says.

"Stop complaining or I'll shoot you in the head." Sarge says.

"*sigh* Good times." Simmons sighs. Sora can only hold in his laughter watching the whole exchange.


	13. Further explanations

(Around 10 minutes later)

The reds and Sora have now resorted to spying on Caboose and Church since they've run out of things to talk about.

"Lets go then. I thought it would take longer to convince you. C'mon, I wanna get to the facility before nightfall." The group over hears Church say.

"Facility, eh? I knew the blues were up to something." Sarge exclaims. "Come on men! Lets get after those blues! Sounds like this is the big opportunity we've been waiting for!"

"You mean our opportunity to find a place to hole up til this all blows over?" Grif asks.

"Some place that isn't a dessert?" Simmons adds.

"No! A place to finally restore the blues to commands data base. Get your typing fingers ready Simmons!" Sarge exclaims.

"I'll bring my carpal tunnel braces." Simmons sighs.

"Wait, restore the blues to command?" Sora asks.

"We'll explain on the way." Grif says.

"If we're gonna follow them, we'll need a vehicle." Sarge states.

"I'm sure we can grab another one from the camp down there." Grif says.

"Why do we need a vehicle? The blues are walking. I'm sure we can keep up with them on foot." Simmons suggest

"On foot!?" Grif cries out like Simmons is crazy.

"Uh, Simmons. We're the reds. We don't walk anywhere. We travel as the good lord intended! In the largest possible vehicle, with the maximum horse power allowed by local law enforcement." Sarge explains. "And if theres no cars available; we find the biggest, nastiest, meanest land animal we possibly can. Beat the crap outta it and saddle that puppy up."

"On foot. Shame on you, Simmons." Grif says. 'Good thing I didn't agree with him out loud.' Sora thinks, also having the same thoughts as Simmons.

"Sorry." Simmons apologizes.

"Lets just forget you ever mentioned it." Sarge suggests.

"I think it should go on his permanent record." Grif says.

"Oh, just get the fuckin jeep jackass." Simmons snaps.

"Sora, ya comin?" Sarge asks.

"Sure." Sora replies.

"I thought you were looking for someone here." Grif says.

"We'll... they aren't here." Sora says.

"Any you think they might have just so happened to have ended up exactly where ever we are going." Grif asks.

"Its a possibility." Sora says.

"I like the way this friend thinks. When we meet them, you think they would join the red army?" Sarge asks.

"Um... maybe?" Sora says, really not knowing how to respond.

"Alright men, secondary objective! Once we're done with Caboose and the fly ball, we recruit Sora's friend." Sarge announces.

"Yeah, cuz getting an army of underage teenagers is definitely a good idea." Grif deadpans. Simmons then arrives with the jeep and the four hop in. On the drive to where ever they are going, Sora takes the opportunity to ask Simmons some questions.

"Do you know anything about that Delta guy from earlier?" He asks.

"No. I don't. But I think he was an A.I." Simmons responds.

"A.I.?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, Artificial intelligence." Simmons responds. 'Kind of like Tron.' Sora thinks. "Judging by his name, I would say he was one of the freelancer A.I.s"

"Freelancer?" Sora asks.

"Its this program that experimented with A.I. and it had something to do with bad ass soldiers that do nothing but cause us trouble. Like this Wyoming guy that tried to kill us about a year back." Simmons explains.

"He tried to kill you!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah, but Tucker stabbed him when he wasn't looking, the myself and my team killed all his time traveling clones, or something." 'Glad I missed that. I've had enough time traveling clones for a life time.' Sora thinks.

"Wyomings a strange name." Sora says to keep the conversation going.

"It was his code name. All freelancers had a code name based off a state in America, like Wyoming or Texas or Washington."

"Caboose mentioned a Washington. Were you friends?"

"We might have been. I dunno why, but when Sarge was with you, he attacked us with the Meta. He shot Lopez and Donut and held me prisoner. If it wasn't for Sarge I wouldn't have escaped." Simmons explains.

"Oh, sorry about your friends." Sora solomly says.

"Yeah... poor Donut. I'll miss him like a sister." Simmons says.

"What is the Meta?" Sora asks.

"Only the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy. He apparently killed a bunch of freelancers and took their equipment, but now he can't use them anymore. He and Washington were fighting but now they're working together."

"Stow that talk Simmons! We're here!" Sarge announces.


	14. The facility

The reds and Sora exit the warthog to find what looked to be the wall of the previously mentioned facility.

"Simmons, whats the status report?" Sarge asks.

"Gumball Mcjones and Caboose just went into that door." Simmons says.

"What door? All I see is a wall." Grif says.

"Its a secret door." Simmons says.

"Great idea Simmons." Sora comments.

"Simmons. What did I tell you about using dungeons and dragons references in combat situations." Sarge asks.

"Sorry sir. Its a concealed door." Simmons sighs.

"Thats better." Sarge comments.

"How did they open it?" Grif asks.

"They talked to that computer." Simmons points to the computer screen mounted to a tree. "They got it to open the door by posing as members of Project Freelancer. If we pose as agents, it'll probably let us in too."

"Aren't agents, like, tough and good at things?" Grif asks.

"We'll all just pick a state name and call ourselves by that." Simmons explains. "Y'know, like agent Washington. Grif, name a state."

"What is this, a pop quiz?" Grif asks. "Uhhh, lets see eh du Manhatten. No? Eh Europe."

"Wow, really?" Simmons asks.

"Uh, Pacific ocean." Sora gives Grif a questioning look on that one.

"Stop guessing. Just be agent Alaska. How about you Sarge?" Simmons asks.

"I'll be secret agent double O-hio! License to be tall in the middle and round on both ends." Sarge exclaims.

"And you Sora?" Simmons asks.

"Uh... I can't really decide how about you pick one for me." Sora suggests.

"You'll be agent Iowa. And I'll be agent Denial. Get it?" Simmons asks. After Simmons rambles to himself, the group goes towards the computer and gives it their state names, except for Grif who answered with Pluto. Sora didn't know how Grif knew of the dog, but he didn't have time to ask, as Sarge delivered a few shotgun shells straight into the computer. Apparently, this causes it malfunction and open the door for them. The four head inside.

"I told you that stupid plan wouldn't work." Grif complains.

"Thats because you said your name was agent Pluto!" Simmons exclaims.

"Heh. Luckily we had the ol' contingency plan to fall back on." Sarge says.

"Sarge, shotgun to the face is not a contingency plan. I keep telling you that." Grif sighs.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Grif. Shot gun in the face can be applied in a variety of tough situations. For instance, what how quickly it cures insubordination." Sarge points his shot gun at Grif.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on finding Caboose and Church. And asking them why they came here?" Sora asks.

"Oh no!" Everyone hears Caboose yells as tye sound of something breaking rings across the room.

"What was that!" Sora exclaims.

"It came from down here!" Sarge leads the way. The group eventually find Caboose standing in front of what looked like a large door.

"Just keep the door shut." Caboose says to the computer as the group arrives.

"Caboose, where Church?" Sora asks.

"Stop! Don't move. Don't move. Don't-" Sora can here Church say from behind the door before the sound of more things breaking.

"Oh! Hello everyone. Yes, everyone who wasn't here before is now here now." Caboose says.

"What are you up to, blue." Sarge asks.

"Me? Um, nothing. I'm not hiding anything behind this door." Caboose says.

"Uh, I wouldn't pick that up, it looks expensive." They can hear Church again.

"Uh, I think he's lying." Simmons says.

"What was your first clue." Grif sarcastically asks.

"Let us see what in there." Sarge demands.

"In here? Oh, um nothing is in here. But this probably isn't even a door either." Caboose rambles.

"But you said that was a door." Sora says.

"What? Uh, no I didn't say this was a door, I said this was a-" Caboose is cut off by a large bang on the "door".

"What the heck was that?" Sarge asks.

"Oh, um, that was me. I said this isn't a door. I said its a GONG!" Caboose exclaims.

"A gong? What the hell is-" Grif is cut off with another large bang.

"Uh, Gong!" Caboose exclaims. "I'm just going to walk over this way now." Caboose says before doing just that, while saying excuse me to imaginary people as the banging on the door gets louder.

"Um, Sarge whats the plan here?" Grif asks.

"Men, we have a perfect ambush scenario." Sarge informs.

"I agree. but wait, are we the ambushers or the ambushees?" Simmons asks. "Hey, can you ambush something thats trying to beat its way through metal plating to get to you?"

"Okay, first we just wait for the door to open. Sarge says. The three ready their guns while Sora summons Kingdom Key.

"What the-" Simmons trails off at the sight of Sora pulling his keyblade out of nowhere.

"Simmons, get ready." Sarge orders him. The door then get even more demolished before blowing off entirely, to reveal another figure in the same armour as everyone but Caboose, though this one black. The figure exits the room it was currently in and says in a feminine voice.

"Okay. So whos first." She asks, very intimidatingly.


	15. This One Goes to Eleven

As soon as the female said her part, the reds turned tail and ran away while screaming and shooting, both missing horribly, while Sora stood there ready for a fight. She charged at Sora while he prepared to block but to his surprise, this new person was strong enough to knock him all the way to the big room the reds ran in. Sora then went on the offensive, swing his keyblade at her, getting a few hits before she started dodging said strikes.

"Who are you! Why are you attacking us!?" Sora demands while he is attacking. She does not answer his questions, instead quickly taking a shot gun of the ground and blocking one of Sora's strikes with it. Quicker than the eye can see, she moves to hand to hand and begins beating the shit outta Sora for a bit until he recovers. Sora then activates his shotlock, though while he is doing so, the mystery woman grabs a teleporter and throws it at Sora. He goes into it and appears somewhere else in the room. He quickly over comes his confusion and heads back in the teleporter he came to find his target plowing Grif and Sarge through some metal crates and finally, into a stack of barrels. Sora takes this opportunity to activate his shotlock again and he successfully locks on to her. Sora then fires a barrage of magic projectiles at her, causing her to take cover behind a multitude of objects to avoid being hit.

"Okay, thats fucking magic. That shouldn't be possible." Grif complains as he recovers.

"Shut up, Grif. Its a good thing we recruited Sora into the red team before those blues got to him. They're gonna regret messin' with us when we got magic on our side. But anyways, back in to the fight! Need to deliver an ass kickin." Sarge orders.

"So your delivering it to us?" Grif asks, having a pretty good idea of what the end result will be. As promised, Sarge heads in the battle as Sora is forced up close with the enemy again.

"Yahhhhh!" Sarge cries as he charges towards her.

"Sarge no!" Sora cries, but its too late. She grabs Sarges shot gun, uses it to pull him over and then throws him into Sora. She then quickly uses the shot gun as a baseball bat to smack Grif in the head while he was trying to sneak up on her. She releases her grip on the shot gun and performs multiple punches to his head before kneeing him in the crotch, knocking him down, and then delivering a powerful punch to his balls before kicking him away, into a teleporter. At that time, Sarge and Sora are back on their feet, though Sarge doesn't stay up for long.

It is just Sora and the mystery person again, but just before they clash again.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!" Someone that sounds like Tucker yells before the person ducks under a plasma grenade. Sora looks to see Tucker standing there with his energy sword. "Remember me! Step away from the idiot!" Sora takes this opportunity to slash at Tex, though she sees it coming and dodges before punching Sora away. Sora lands beside Grif in time to watch Tucker attempt to distract her.

"Remember me? Does Tucker know who that is?" Sora asks.

"I would think we're all very aquainted." Grif groans.

"Some more than others." Sarge adds.

"Thats Tex. A freelancer. Though I don't know why shes here. I thought we blew her up." Grif explains.

"You ratted me out you son of a bitch!" Sora heres Simmons yell, and looks just in time to see Tex redirect a rocket at him using a teleporter. This causes Simmons to be blown through another one and right into Tex's hands where she kicks him...

"That was awesome! Oof!" ...straight into Tucker. Everyone then gets up from their position.

"What do we do Sarge?" Grif asks.

"I don't know, I've never hit a girl in my life." Sarge replies.

"Yeah, I noticed. Try harder." Simmons says. Sora and Tucker ready their keyblades, Sarge and Simmons aim their shotgun and rocket launcher respectively, and Grif gets ready to try to defend himself with a traffic cone. Tex then charges and somehow manages to deliver an ass kicking to all of them. 'I've never fought anyone this good, maybe besides Xehanort. Just who is she?' Sora mentally asks after getting beaten down again. Just then, Sora sees Tex kick Grif in the balls again, using that same foot to pin him to the floor and aim Sarges shotgun at him.

"No! Grif!" Both Sora and Simmons exclaim. Sora unleashes a quick firaga that actually hits Tex. This only seems to make her angry though as she points Sarges shot gun at him and fires. The shot gun is empty.

"Private Grif! You should be ashamed of yourself! We've run out of ammo again! Thats you responsibility!" Sarge yells to him.

"Huh, I guess this is the first time my laziness has ever saved someones LIFE!" Grif watch's in horror as Tex prepares to hit him with the shotgun. "Protect me cone!" Grif begs, though he is smacked across the room. Tex then throws the shotgun at Sora, stunning him and allowing her to get up close. Sora makes a stabbing motion with his keyblade, stoping what ever Tex was going to do for a little, but it ultimately proves futile as she grabs his keyblade and uses it to throw him across the room, over to Grif. Tex, still with the keyblade, turns it the right way around and begins inspecting it, probably to see how it did all that it could. However it disappears out of her hands, frustrating her a little. Luckily for her, there was someone to take it out on.

"You idiots! Let me show you how its done!" Sarge yells before being decked in the face.

"Nice demonstration, Sarge." Grif sarcastically congratulates.

"Eh, shut up." Sarge grumbles.

"Hey guys, look up there." Simmons whispers. The four look up to see a big, metal, crate hanging above Tex. Tucker notices this too and yells.

"Hey Caboose! Remember when I said not to help me! Forget that! I need you to help me! Right now!" Tucker yells. few seconds later and the crates comes down. Tucker roll out of the way. "I can't believe that worked!" Tex is seen holding up the crate. 'We sure this isn't a female Hercules?' Sora asks himself. "Oh fuck, that didn't work." Tex then throws the crate at the group. Grif tries in vain to get the door behind them open, while Simmons and Sarge just stand around while Sora freezes up. He did have a way to survive this, though he couldn't think of a way to save the others. Luckily, Tucker already had one. "Don't worry guys, I got this." He ready's his energy sword as the crate flies closer, and... "Swish!" Tucker slices the crate in two, though this causes everyone behind him to get buried in the medical supplies in the crate.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was a goner." Simmons said, relived. "Sarge, where are you?" Sarge's head then pops out of a mountain of medical kits.

"What happened? I feel defeated. Yet, inexplicably rejuvenated." Sarge says. 'probably should take advantage of this then.' Sora thinks before casting a curaga spell on himself. The four gather themselves up just in time to see Tucker slide past them and into a teleporter, back into Tex's grasp. It is then, they see Tex has his energy sword. Though before she can do any damage, the sword shuts off.

"Whats the matter Tex? Having trouble keeping it up?" Tucker asks. "Don't worry, it happens to everybody. Well not me but-"

"That rocket launchers one of the older models, right?" Sarges question drowns out whatever Tuckers saying.

"Yeah." Simmons replies.

"That means its got heat seeking! Now lock on and let 'er rip." Sarge replies.

"If heat seeking is in the older model, why not the new ones?" Sora asks.

"How the fuck should I know? Power balancing?" Simmons suggests.

"Please, this a fuckin video game?" Grif remarks.

"-bitch!" Tucker yells as he is thrown out of the teleporter, but his armour is black. "Damn it, I hate this black stuff. What the hell is it?"

"There she is!" Grif exclaims.

"What?" Tucker looks to the group.

"Get her!" Sarge orders before charging in along with Grif.

"Wait! Guys!" Sora exclaims, but it is no use as Sarge delivers a beat on Tucker while Grif weakly kicks him.

"Sarge, hold on! Hold on! I think thats Tucker, not Tex." Simmons exclaims.

"See, I told you." Tucker says before given one last punch by Sarge. "Ow, Hey you fucker! Why'd you do that?"

"Eh, force of habbit." Sarge replies.

"Man you guys are- AH!" Tucker trips on a medical kit, to which Grif hold him up from falling into the nearby teleporter.

"Don't fall in the-" Grif starts. Hold still. Hold still I can see her!"

Sora looks to find Tex standing by the other teleporter. "This won't end well." He says as he watches Tex pop through the teleporter for the only purpose to punch Grif in the balls causing him, and Tucker, to fall though.

"What is your problem with my balls?" Grif asks as he falls through. He and Tucker appear on the other side where Tucker is lifted up and slammed down by Tex, who then hops right on top of him.

"Wow, right to the mount, huh?" Tucker says before he is repeatedly punched.

"Simmons, or Sora! What are you waiting for!" Sarge exclaims.

"I don't want to hit Tucker!" Sora exclaims, though his keyblade is still trained on them both along, Simmons and his rocket launcher doing the same.

"They look the same! Which one do I shoot!" Simmons panics.

"Shoot the one thats winning, dumbass!" Tucker says amongst one of the two Texas. Grif then wobbles in front of both their lines of fire.

"Grif! Watch it!" Simmons exclaims. Tex takes notice of the situation, and kicks Tucker into Grif before pulling him back and delivering a powerful punch to Tucker that knocks all the black stuff off his armour.

"Wow, knocked the black right off of yah." Sarge states.

"Thats racist." Tucker mumbles.

"Your all clear Simmons! Now shoot her!" Sarge yells.

"Fire in the hole!" Simmons hollers before firing on Tex. She however, jumps through a teleporter, with the rocket following her, leading back running towards the group.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Runnn!" Tucker yells. While the reds and blue are stumbling over each other, Sora attempts to hit her with some thundaga, but she some how manages to dodge them all.

"What! No ones ever dodged thundaga!" Sora exclaims. Grif can only sigh at this.

"She is... inevitable."

Tex then hits Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker all with one punch before sliding under Grif and Sora, but not before tripping Sora. The rocket then flies just under Grif balls and over Sora head.

"Oh god, not like this!" Grif pleads before the rocket passes under him. "Oh thank god, I thought I was-" Grif is cut off upon seeing the rocket hit some explosive barrels behind them. "FUCK!" He yells as he and the other are knocked away by the explosion. While the reds and blue travel upwards, Sora is launched more horizontally, and hits a crate to stop his fall. 'Tex must be really powerful. I might not have to hold back.' Sora thinks as he pops a potion in his mouth. He looks up in time just to see Grif land, balls first, on a concrete barricade. "Why won't you just kill me." He moans.

"Hey Tex!" Sora hears a familiar voice say, before Tex is hit with what looks like Church's body. Sora then looks to see a person in light blue armour was the one to throw it. "How about picking on somebody your own size." He says smugly. 'Wait.' Sora thinks on the voice. 'Thats Church!'


	16. Restraining Orders

"Ow! Ow. Ow!" Is all Church can say as Tex beats on him with the monitor that used to be his body. "Stop it! Tex, you are embarrassing me. Hey, are you guys gonna help me- ah- or not?"

"Nah, buddy. I think you got everything under control." Sarge says as Sora walks up to the rest of red team and casts a healing spell on them. "We'll just hang back- woah, I feel so better all of a sudden."

"Oh, thank god, yes!" Grif exclaims as he throws the medical pack that was once concealing his nether regions.

"Hey, whats she beating him with?" Sarge asks.

"I think that was his old body." Simmons asks.

"You mean he ain't a floating cue ball anymore? Thats to bad, had a few more nick names in my side pocket." Sarge says. "We'll certainly miss you lord hack n sack of the round a lots."

"Beating him with his own body? That doesn't seem physically possible." Grif says.

"Out of context, I guess not." Sora agrees. "Anyway, should we be helping him?" Sora asks, getting ready to fight again.

"Are you really in so much of a rush to get beaten up again?" Grif asks. "I sure Church will be fine... maybe."

"I wouldn't be to worried either. If she does kill him, he'll just come back as a ghost... or A.I." Simmons explains. Just then a cute ding rings over the speakers in the room.

"Now initiating standard safety protocol. Armour lockdown in progress." The computer from outside then says over said speakers. "All units standby for lockdown." After it said that, an aura surrounded Tex and she slowed down until she was still.

"Wha- whats happening? Caboose! What did you do to her?" Church yells.

"Yes yes! I did it!" Caboose can be heard from somewhere, though Sora can't tell where he is. "I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up a girl!"

"Haha, yes! See! Thats how you do it Grif! Face your enemy man to man. Or in your case, woefully inadequate man to women. And then when shes distracted, use superior technology to take her out!" Sarge explains "*sniff* Reminds me of prom night."

"We didn't do anything, she shut down!" Grif exclaims.

"I am the best!" Caboose yells from far away.

"Uhh, hey guys? What do you think that voice meant by all units?" Simmons asks before the same aura surrounded the red soldiers.

"I did it! I- not my fault! I did not do this! The computer made suggestions. And the default option was yes!" Caboose yells.

"Well this is just great." Grif grunts in his frozen state.

"Whats happening! Caboose! Make it stop!" Church yells before being frozen. "Sora... get up there and get the armour lockdown shut off. I don't trust Caboose to do it." He strains.

"I'll see what I can do." Sora says before heading off to find Caboose. He eventually finds the room he was hiding in. "Caboose! Shut down the armour lock!"

"I dunno how!" Caboose exclaims. "Oh by the way, I think you dropped this." Caboose says more calmly while handing something over. Upon closer inspection, Sora realizes its his gummi phone.

"Oh... uh thanks Caboose." Sora thanks. "You didn't go on it did you?"

"I did. I read the instruction story it came with." Caboose says. Sora visibly deflated. Yet another friend knew he was from another world. "I liked the part with dream thingys and when people became friends. So you are searching for Rik-oo?"

Sora sighs. "I'm looking for Kairi."

"I thought it was pronounced Carrie." Caboose says.

"Look, Caboose. Can you promise me you will not tell anyone else I'm from whats essentially another universe?" Sora asks.

"I am very good at keeping secrets." Caboose says. "Don't worry, Sora. I will not tell anyone. After all, you didn't tell anyone I had Church, its only right." Sora smiles at this.

"Thanks Caboose." The two are silent for a moment.

"Oh right!" Caboose gasps. "Sheila, can you take Church out of armour lunchable?" Caboose asks.

"Affermative." The computer, now know as Shelia responds. "Deactivating recovery mode."


	17. Recovery Mode

While Sora was in the room with Caboose, he looks out the window to see Tucker and Church walk up to the reds, who are still in lockdown.

"Sheila, can uh can they hear me?" Church asks.

"Affirmative" Sheila responds.

"She said yes!" Caboose yells over some microphone.

"We heard her dip shit!" Tucker yells.

"I know, I just wanted to use the microphone!" Caboose says. "It makes me sound super loud! I'm not sure if you can tell!"

"Caboose, I'm gonna go down there to see what they're talking about. You coming with?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll be there in a sec." Caboose replies. "Attention Freelancer shoppers!" Caboose yells back into the microphone. "We have a special on self-esteem goods in aisle seven!"

"Sheila, please mute him." Church says as Sora gets closer to him.

"Affirmative." Shelia responds.

"This is Michael J Caboose signing-" Caboose says before cut off. Sora found Cabooses announcements quite funny.

"Hey reds! Can you hear me!" Church yells at the still frozen red team.

"Who in sam heaven is that?" Sarge asks.

"Is that God?" Simmons asks.

"Hey almighty! Can it! Some of us are tryina to get a little shut eye!" Grif attempts to yell.

"No blasphemy." Sarge says.

"What do you want god?" Simmons asks. "Take Grif, he's been terrible."

"Its not god, dude. Its Church. He just thinks he's god." Tucker explains. "This is just what you need, more people worshipping you."

"Yeah, hey listen. We wanna let you out, but we don't want you to attack us or Tex. Okay?" Church requests.

"Attack Tex? She attacked us!" Simmons exclaims.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with Simmons. Why not attack Tex?" Sora asks.

"Its cause Tex is sort of his girlfriend, while also simultaneously not his girlfriend." Tucker explains.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"Thats the best way I can explain it. They love each other, but they hate the others guts." Tucker says.

"Just agree and we'll let you out." Church impatiently says.

"Uh, fine." Simmons huffs.

"Whatever." Grif agrees. Sarge just makes angry noises as his agreement.

"I'm gonna assume that last one was a yes." Church says. "Alright, let em out Sheila!"

"Affirmative. Ending recovery mode, all units." Shelia announces before the aura around the reds disappears and they begin moving again.

"Ugh! My neck was killing me!" Sarge exclaims. After all this, the group now joined by Caboose, all huddle around Tex's frozen body.

"I'm waking her up." Church bluntly states.

"No way buddy." Sarge gruffly says. " You musta missed the smash fest we went through. I ain't repeating that."

"Hey, we made a deal. I unlock you, you have to help me with her." Church reminds them.

"Hey, now hold on a second." Grif starts.

"This affects the entire crew, I say we put it to a vote." Simmons suggests. "All those in favor of waking her up and letting her kill us, say 'aye'."

"Aye. Caboose?" Church says.

"Present." Caboose responds.

"No, we're not doing that. Just say aye." Church says.

"You... Opps, I mean me!" Caboose says.

"No. Aye."

"Church."

"Just say aye."

"Oh, I get it, right sorry. My left eye or my right eye?"

"He votes yes."

"I would also like it noted that I was present."

"Okay, and everyone in favor of not doing that thing, and leaving her asleep and not getting killed, by the person we're not going to wake up, because nobody is that stupid say nay." Sarge rambles.

"That was kinda unnecessarily long." Sora points out.

"Like, a quadruple negative." Simmons adds.

"Just vote!" Sarge demands.

"Nay?" Simmons votes.

"I didn't even understand the question, so I'm just going to say blueberry." Grif says.

"We'll Sora, looks like your the tie breaker." Sarge says. Sora hated being put in these positions. Luckily, he thought a way out of it.

"Can't we just talk to her and convince her to not beat us up or something, like we did you guys?" Sora suggests. There is a brief moment of silence.

"We'll shit. Thats actually a good idea." Tucker compliments.

"I'll try this." Church leaves his body, looking like a white, transparent, version of himself and enters Tex. (That would be bad out of context)

"Whoa, what?" Sora exclaims.

"Oh, yeah. He can do that too." Sarge says.

"You know how Church is an A.I. right? We'll he can leave his body and posses other via the helmet radios." Tucker explains. "Like it won't work on you since your not wearing a helmet, but when he does that he can kinda posses people."

"Thats why we thought he was a ghost for so long." Simmons adds.

"Theres a lot you haven't explained to me and we probably won't get the time." Sora brings up.

"Yeah, probably not." Tucker agrees. Then Church comes out of Tex and gets back in his own body. "What did she say?"

"Okay, I think we got it all worked out." Church says.

"She cool?" Grif asks.

"As cool as she ever was." Church says.

"That does not inspire confidence in me." Grif deadpans.

"Wake her up Sheila!" Church orders.

"Affirmative." Shelia responds. The red troopers then back away from Tex as Shelia says, "Ending recovery mode all units." Tex then gets back on her feet.

"Uhh. How are you feeling?" Church asks. Tex then runs up to Tucker and decks him in the face.

"Better now." Tex replies.

"What the fuck?" Tucker exclaims.

"Oh right... I forgot to mention one thing." Church starts.


	18. Down Time

**AN**:** Already a few chapters in and this is my first authors note. Anyway, I won't be writing any scenes where Sora has little to no input on whats going on. When he's just kinda standing their, it feels like the story is dragging. So thats just to explain why I'll be skipping around a lot now. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I'm going to go see what weapons they have stored here." Tex says before leaving Church alone in the room.

"K, need any help?" Church asks before she leaves.

"Director?" Sheila calls out.

"Yeah, what?" Church asks.

"Shortly after your arrival, an alien device entered the building. Its security detail was very low, so I hacked into it and downloaded its files. I think you would find these most interesting." Shelia explains.

"Maybe I'll look at later." Church responds.

"Oh and Directer! Before you leave, would you like to make a journal entry?" Sheila asks. "It has been quite awhile since your last update."

"Journal?" Church asks.

"Yes! I know you are busy, but you always ask me to remind you when you are falling behind on documentation." Shelia replies. "Documentation is a very important part of any scientific endeavour."

"Right, um hey, why don't you play one of the entries for me?" Church requests.

"Certainly." Sheila replies. She then plays one of the recordings, and the (real) directors voice is heard.

**"The counsellers insistence on referring to Agent Texas as a byproduct continues to frustrate me."**

"Sheila, I want you to transfer all these files to me, including the ones you just downloaded." Church orders.

"Understood, transferring now." Sheila says as the recording is still playing.

"And do me a favour. Delete the rest." Church says.

"Deleting entry's." Shiela complies.

xxxxx

Sora, Tucker, and Caboose where just standing around when Church approached.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tex anywhere?" He asks. Just then, Tex appears. "There you are. Woah! Whats with the new armour?"

"I'm leaving, Church." Tex answers.

"What! Where?" Church asks.

"Can't say. There's some things I need to look into." Tex replies.

"Your going to that frozen base aren't you." Church says.

"Frozen base?" Sora looks to Tucker and Caboose.

"Hey, I dunno. A lot of new information can come in. Just roll with it dude. Thats what I do." Tucker responds.

"I need to know more about myself, Church. And I'm not going to find anything out by sitting around on my ass with all of you." Tex says. She and Church ignoring Sora and Tucker.

"Well, let us come with you." Church says.

"You guys? This is a military operation. I need people with military training." Tex declines.

"We have military training." Grif brings up from behind the group.

"I need people who understand the military training." Tex says. She then looks to Sora. "I would invite you seem to know how to fight, and you have that impressive alien weapon, but I would prefer not to send kids into battle."

"Hey, I am not a kid." Sora complains.

"Right." Tex replies. "Either way, your not coming."

"Well I am and you cant stop me." Church says.

"Yeah? Okay. I have a feeling I can use you before this is done." Tex says before she and Church leave the group to exit the building.

"Oh and when you both get killed again? Be sure to let us know. That way we can revive you, so that you can run off and get killed. Again. Seriously! It never gets old to us!" Tucker yells as they leave. "So... what now?"

"I can tell everyone a story." Caboose suggests.

"Sure." Sora says.

"Dear god, please don't." Tucker mutters.

"Yeah, so one day..."

"Why would you go along with this? Cabooses story's are the most retarded things I've every heard." Tucker says.

"I didn't know that. Besides, how do we know they're that bad?" Sora asks.

"Dude, I've been living with him for years back in Blood Gulch. I know everything he does and how to avoid it." Tucker explains. Just then an orange blurr zooms by the group.

"Hey Caboose!" The blurr says as it passes by.

"Woah! What the hell was that?" Tucker exclaims.

"What was what?... Hey Grif!" Caboose greets the already gone blurr.

Tucker sighs "Also in Blood Gulch, after Caboose was done doing something stupid, the reds would show up and do something stupid. Just like old times."


	19. Rally Cap

"I'm just gonna go find the washroom, continue on the story without me." Tucker bails from Cabooses story time.

"Wha, its okay, Tucker. We can wait for you." Caboose proposes.

"No! I mean uh no just keep going." Tucker then leaves.

"Okay." Caboose starts. Then Sarge comes in.

"Oh! Hello red sargent." Caboose greets.

"Caboose... could you do a favor for me?" Sarge asks with a depressed tone.

"Sure!" Caboose cheerily answers. Sarge then goes up to Caboose and whispers something in his ear! "Oh! Great idea! I'll start making them right now!" Caboose then runs off.

"Sarge? Is everything okay?" Sora asks, noticing Sarges unenthusiastic tone when talking to Caboose.

"Okay? Okay! No! Everything is meaningless!" Sarge yells.

"Okay. Did you want to talk about it?" Sora asks.

"Simmons and Grif were diggen around the storage facilitys computer and found all info regarding the red and blue armies." Sarge explains. "But what they found out was us reds aren't actually fighting the blues! We're just there to be training dummy's for freelancers! Meaning everything I've lived for was a lie!"

"Done." Caboose gets back.

"Good." Sarge marches into the newly constructed mini base.

"I-I could be wrong but he looked kinda sad." Caboose brings up.

"He is. Do you know anything that can cheer him up?" Sora asks.

"I know! You can kill Griff! That would pit him in a great mood!" Caboose exclaims.

"What! No! Do you know anyway that doesn't involve hurting someone?" Sora asks.

"No." Caboose flatly states. Then Grif and Simmons enter the room.

"What is all this?" Grif asks.

"Oh, this is new red base." Caboose explains. "Welcome."

"When did you build this?" Simmons asks.

"Just now." Caboose says.

"What!? He just walked out of the room like ten seconds ago!" Grif exclaims.

"Oh he got sad about something so, he's making a red base here." Caboose explains, or rather he doesn't. "I am great at building forts. See? I already built a blue base." Caboose points towards a couch and chair with a blanket draped over them with a blue broom to the side. "Our has blankets."

"Go away!" Sarge yells from atop his base.

"Sarge, what is all this?" Simmons questions.

"Simmons, didn't you hear? We're cannon fodder. Practice. Well if I'm the leader of junk, then I may as well have a base made out of junk. Pretty appropriate right?" Sarge exclaims.

"Looks like shit." Grif says.

"That was rhetorical, dirtbag." Sarge yells back.

"Well sir, I think this is an excellent strategy." Simmons comments. "The blues we-"

"Blues? Simmons, don't you get it yet? Grif was right all along!"

"Thank you sir." Grif says.

"Don't call me that anymore." Sarge yells.

"Sarge, this place is one lie after another." Simmons brings up. "We don't know-"

"Oh, we know. I know." Sarge starts. "You want to fool yourself, fo ahead."

"Your just upset, sir." Simmons says.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Call you what?"

"Sir. From now on, you call me by my name. Sarge! Or s-dawg. I'm not in charge anymore. I quit."

"You what?"

"Uh oh, I've got the feeling somebody else's world just got rocked." Grif comments.

"Eh, I'll start working on another fort." Caboose says. He then leaves to go into the room with Shelia.

"Don't you guys know anything that can cheer him up?" Sora asks.

"Wha? If we did, we would have done it for him. I mean, aside from killing Grif." Simmons says.

"Welp, now that Sarge has quit, I guess I don't take orders from anyone anymore. This is the best day of my life!" Grif begins to walk away.

"What! The best day of your life! Your friends upset!" Sora yells at him.

"Friend?! What made you think he and I were friends. We hated each other. Him talking of killing me wasn't a joke!" Grif yells. Tucker then joins in the conversation.

"Sorry we didn't tell you. I thought it would be kind of obvious, but no one is really friends here. Just forced acquaintances." Just then Caboose runs into the room.

"Sergeant, sergeant!" He panicks.

"What do you want, blue?" Sarge asks.

"I need your help."

"Our help?" Simmons questions.

"Yes, Church is hurt. They must have gotten to him and Tex." Caboose explains.

"They got Tex? Good. That just means she won't be able to beat the hell out of us anymore." Grif says.

"No we have to rescue them." Caboose says.

"Rescue them? Are you nuts? No one told them to leave. They're on their own." Grif brushes it off.

"But they'll die!" Caboose exclaims. "Sergeant, please."

"Uh, hey dude, I don't know if you've picked up on this yet, but if you want to convince Sarge to do anything, I don't think the best argument is 'the blues might die if we don't.'" Grif says.

"Don't worry Caboose. I'll go with you." Sora steps up.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. If we can't save Church, then you can be my new best friend!" Caboose offers. Sarge then steps up and surprises everyone.

"Cowboy up, Caboose. I'm comin with you."

"What?" Grif says out loud what everyone is thinking.

"I said, I'm helping him." Sarge repeats.

"Who, the blue guy? Why on Earth would you ever help a blue for no reason?" Grif questions.

"We'll need some weapons. How'd your equipment test go Simmons?" Sarge ignores Grif.

"About as well as you would expect." Simmons replies.

"Uh, thats to bad." Sarge replies.

"Well I'm not going and you can't make me. You quit remember? I don't take orders from you anymore and besides, this whole command structure thing was bullshit anyway. We all know that now." Grif says. Sora was starting to see why Sarge hated him.

"I'm not telling you to go. I'm not even asking." Sarge clairifies.

"Your not?" Grif questions.

"Nope. I'm going. Thats it. You wanna come? Come one. But I don't expect you to. Simmons will probably tell you statistically, spme of us will probably die." Sarge explains.

"All of us." Simmons corrects.

"All of us will probably die." Sarge corrects. "But thats not whats important. Let me ask you two a question, do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Ummm it does seem to be one of life's great mystery's." Grif replies.

"No, I mean you! What are you doing here!" Sarge clarifies. "You always act like you wanna quit. But hell, you could've left whenever you wanted, no one would have stopped you. So why are you here. And you! Simmons!"

"Me?" Simmons asks.

"You say you want to be in charge. They would have given you your own squad a dozen times over. You know it and I know it. But your still here." Sarge continues. "Sora! You said you needed to find a friend. You could have left to continue searching for them at anytime. But your still here."

"Well..." Sora starts off but Sarge continues.

"And you, Tucker. As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually good at being a soldier."

"I am?" Tucker questions.

"I know you like to make your rude comments and pretend that it all doesn't matter. But an entire alien race choose you to be their hero. So why are you here? And Caboose... Its good to see you."

"Thanks. I'm really enjoying the speech so far." Caboose comments.

"Maybe your all here because this is the only place you fit in. Maybe your here because you don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe your here because deep down, you want to be here. The reason doesn't matter, what matters is that your here. And for all we know, Tex and Church are dead, That means we're the only ones who know whats happened. The only ones who can prevent them from covering it up. The way I figure it, these Freelancer guys want to use us. Take us away from our family's, and send us all over the damn gum galaxy just to test if their agents are ready for the big fight. Well, I guess I'm interested in showing them exactly what a big fight is about. Time to clean a slate. So I'm not ordering you to go. I ain't even asking. You do what you gotta do private Grif."

Grif sighs. "I'll go get my car keys." Sora smiles at Grif's change of heart.

"Ahaha. Alright then. Lets move!" Sarge cheers.

"I don't think a jeep will get us there soon enough. But I think I know what we can use." Simmons says before leading the group into another room. Smack, landed, in the centre is some sort of military plane. "This."

"Who the hells gonna drive that?" Grif asks, only to find everyone staring at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"


	20. Final Battle

The ride to Church was uneventful, save for the arguing with Grif's terrible flying. Sora spent most of the time looking out the cockpit, to see where they would be heading. To his dismay, it was an ice canyon. But before he can complain to himself about the cold, he sees Church in the distance along with a purple soldier. A bit farther away from the, he sees a black soldier with yellow highlights.

"There they are! Land right next to em!" Sarge orders.

"Right. Land." Grif repeats.

"You do know how to land this vehicle, don't ya?" Sarge asks.

"Sure, that just means stop flying, right?" Grif asks.

"Brace for impact!" Sarge yells.

"Oh shit, this is gonna suck." Tucker exclaims.

"I still haven't gotten my peanuts." Caboose brings up. 'Why didn't I offer to fly this?' Sora mentally asks himself. He flew Donald and Goofy's gummi ship, how hard could this one be? The ship crashes in the canyon and slides through it nearing the edge, almost hitting the purple soldier.

"Grif! Look what you did to our ship!" Sarge exclaims as the group gets out.

"Ah fuck it, its a rental." Grif replies.

"Good point. fuck it." Sarge agrees before kicking it off the edge.

"Has anybody seen Tex?" Church asks them.

"I'm sorry, Epsilon. The Meta captured her in the memory unit." The black and yellow soldier explains.

"There it is!" Church exclaims before walking over to a small black and red device. "Over here! Help!"

"Epsilon, theres nothing we can do, shes stuck in there." The soldier says.

"So, why not let her out?" Sora asks.

"We've rigged it so its one-way. We didn't want him to escape again."

"Wait, are you agent Washington?" Sora asks.

"Yes." Washington says, not even bothering to ask who Sora is and what he's doing here.

"Well un-rig it." Church orders.

"I need to get it to a lab. Somewhere with tools." Washington explains.

"Simmons?" Church asks.

"Hey, he's the expert. I don't know what I can do to help." Simmons explains.

"And its in no condition to move." Washington adds on. "If it locks down before I can open it, she'll be trapped in there."

"We should try something." Simmons says.

"If I let her out, you have to come with me." Washington states.

"Yes, fine, just get her out." Church replies without hesitation.

"Caboose, Tucker, get in the base. See if you can find some tools." Washington orders. You three find me anything that has power. Anything and everything. We're gonna need a lot to keep it online." He tells the reds.

"And, uh, Sora. Stay here incase the Meta comes back." Church says.

"Got it." Sora whips out his keyblade.

"The huh?" Washington questions.

"Don't question it." Church says.

"What happened here?" Sora asks.

"The Meta and I where hunting Epsilon, here, when we came across Tex. We fought and the Meta managed to capture her in the unit you see here." Washington explains. "Once he got her, he turned on me and tried to take Epsilon for himself."

"Why were you looking for Church?" Sora asks.

"He was my ticket out of jail. I deliver him in exchange for a clear slate and a one way ticket out of there." Washington explains.

"So you go through all the trouble of rescuing me, just to take me back?" Church asks him like he's an idiot.

"Essentially." Washington responds.

"Anyway, I can get her out." Church says.

"What... no." Washington says.

"Its my only option."

"I need you, Epsilon. Your my only ticket out of this mess. If you het stuck in there, they'll never believe me. I'm not going back to prison."

"I can do it."

"No, I won't let you."

"Church, I think you should wait for the others to return before jumping in." Sora says.

"No." Church simply replies.

"But you could never come back." Sora argues.

"Don't act like your not doing the same thing!" Church snaps.

"What?" Both Sora and Washington question.

"When you were at the facility, Shelia downloaded the logs of your phone or something. I know why your here. I know your looking for the someone special to you. And I know there is a possibility you can't go back." Church says.

"Epsilon, your not making sense." Washington tells him.

"Sora, here, is from another dimension. He came here in search of his girlfriend after she was killed, or something like that." Church explains.

"What? Thats ridiculous." Washington denies. Sora sighs.

"No. He's right. I came from a different dimension to look for Kairi." He admits.

"And either way, you both can't stop me." Church says. I have to help her. She's here because of us."

"Because of me?" Washington questions.

"Not you. Us." Church corrects. "Me and Alpha. And the Director."

"You've started to remember." Washington mutters.

"Along with the logs I found some journals from the director. She's someone from his life. Someone he loved." Church explains.

"Alison. He name is Alison." Washington tells him.

"Alison... When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a byproduct of the process." Church says.

"She's just a shadow."

"Don't call her that! She died in her real life and thats all the director ever remembered of her." Church explains. Sora could see some similarity's in the story. Tex is to Church what Kairi is to him. He also thought how they described Texas was similar to a Nobody. "So, no matter how tough she is. No matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail because thats what shes based on. No matter what shes doing. Or whats shes trying to accomplish, just when her goal is within reach it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what thats like?"

Just then the capture unit started growling and it rose from the snow to reveal it was attached to the back of a big white soldier, who's armour looked completely different from the people he's seen before. Most notably was the golden dome for his helmet.

"I think I'm getting the idea." Washington says.

Then a squad of heartless appear around the group, consisting of neo shadows, ice cannons, blizzard plants, icy cubes, and snowy crystals.

"What the, how'd these guys find us from the desert?" Church asks

"You know what these things are?" Washington asks as he raises his gun in defence.

"Sora does. Basically, they're dangerous." Church explains. As Church finishes explaining, a possessor appears behind the Meta, and dives into him. Metas armour is changed to have some black highlights on the normally all white suit but the most notable feature is the heartless symbol now printed on his large visor.

"What the hell is going on?" Washington asks as he watches the Meta transform. The Meta then begins firing his grenade launcher at the group. "Handle the creatures, I'll keep the Meta busy." Washington orders.

"Right! Come on Church." Sora orders as he charges the heartless. He leaps into battle, Church aims for a single neoshadow with his sniper rifle and fires. Since this is Church, the only thing this can do is miss and draw its attention towards him.

"Fuck." Church curses before he fires again, missing... again. "Fuck." The neoshadow is getting closer as it "evades" another shot from Church. "Fuck." once the neoshadow has reached Church, he changes tactics and beats the neoshadow using his sniper rifle as a club. "Thats still a sniper kill." He announces upon defeating it. His victory is short lived as he is blasted away from the action by a stray grenade shot from the Meta.

Meanwhile, Washington is fending off the heartless infected Meta, parrying its blade with his combat knife. It then turns invisible and rolls out from under him. Wash turns around to see the cloaked Meta heading towards him and throws his knife at it. It hits, though not doing much damage. Once the Meta shorty recovers, Wash draws his rifle while Meta prepares his grenade launcher. They both fire at each other, and Wash is knocked out of the fight.

"Washington!" Sora exclaims, and runs over to defend the freelancer.

"Come on, men!" Sarge exclaims from far off. "We can't let Sora have all the ass kickin."

Grif doesn't like the idea of going up against the Meta and gets an idea. "I have a better idea, why not fend off the heartless while Sora deals with him." He points to the various neo shadows and blizzard plants still alive.

"Excellent idea Grif! ...wait what?" Sarge says confused.

"Well, alright. Lets go. The heartless aren't going to wait." Tucker says. The group acknowledges this and heads into the battle except for Caboose who was ordered to stay with the purple soldier and watch Church.

As Sora reaches the Meta he begins slashing at it with his keyblade, thought it blocks them with its weird looking grenade launcher. The Meta sees an opening and punches Sora away. It then charges at him, so Sora activates his second form and begins attacking it faster, scoring a few hits. This only seems to upset the Meta as he grabs the keyblade and throws it, along with Sora, away. Sora easily recovers from this and begins firing some firaga at it. The Meta uses his grenade launcher as a shield to block the spells coming to him.

Sora sees this and gets an idea. He simply casts thunder and due to the spell hitting from above its target, Meta is successfully hit. He does this a few times until it starts blocking upright. Sora then casts blizzara on its exposed feet to keep it from charging him before hitting him with one final firaga.

The Meta falls to the ground and darkness surrounds him as he lays there. He looks over to see the reds and Tucker finishing up the remaining heartless he missed. While he is watching, the Meta, now clear of its heartless insignias, gets up and loads a few new rounds into his brute shot. He then takes Sora distraction as an opportunity and blasts him away.

The reds and Tucker were pretty much done at that point and began to charge him.

"Attack!"

"Get him!"

"We're gonna fuckin die!" Can be heard from the group as they charge. The Meta then remembers it regain something that he should have used during his fight with Sora. His enhancements. It activates its bubble shield, deflecting the bullets, rockets, and grenades thrown to it by the group. Once the onslaught is over, it leaps into the air while firing a torrent of grenades aimed at Grif and Tucker. They roll away from the blast radius before Simmons shouts.

"Fire in the hole!" Before launching a rocket at the Meta. Unfortunately, he dodges and stabs the ground near Simmons, knocking him away. Tucker then takes this opportunity to draw his energy sword and try to sword fight with him. He is knocked away on his second attempt. The Meta then turns around to block a shot from Sarge before Grif jumps on him.

"Get him!" He yells atop Meta. "This guys like a bear." He grunts before he is thrown off. Though as he is thrown off, Grif takes his brute shot. Meta then attacks Sarge with a few rapid punches before throwing him into Grif and Simmons. Tucker then runs up and successfully stabs Meta. It then punches Tucker down before his sword falls from its chest. Meta is then hit from a shot gun shell fired from Sarge.

"Come here ya big son of a bitch." Sarge yells at him. He fires another shot and the Meta just tanks it, walking slowly up to him. Then another, then another, then another, until it is close enough to bat away the shotgun and grab Sarge by the neck.

"Whats he doing?" Grif asks Simmons.

"Looks like he's killing himself." Simmons says as Sora joins them.

"Oh no. Sarge, get out of there!" He yells, but it is no use.

"Hey Grif, I lost my shotgun. What am I going to do with out my shotgun? Shotgun Damnit!" Sarge exclaims.

"Shotgun?" Grif asks himself "Come on Sora, Simmons." Grif says before pushing on the nearby damaged warthog.

"What are we doing?" Sora asks as he and Simmons join in. Grif simply points to the tow hook of the warthog, feeling to lazy to explain. He points in the tow hooks current location which just so happened to be Sarge currently placing it on the Meta.

"Hey Meta. Settle a bet would ya? Does that thing kinda look like a big cat to you?" Sarge motions towards the warthog the three are pushing on to the nearby cliff. The Meta then takes notice of the tow hook on its chest. But by that time it is too late. The warthog is off the edge, causing it to drop Sarge and the capture unit as it slides down.

"Grif, look out!" Sora exclaims as he tackles Grif away from Meta, attempting to hold onto something to help it stay out of the freezing ocean. Times up for the Meta though as it falls to its death.

"Woah thanks." Grif tells Sora, who nods him off.

"Oh wait, Church!" Sora exclaims before running off to check on him.

"Yeah, I dunno. Its in really bad shape. So are you." The purple soldier says to Church as Sora

"Theres not much time. I need you to use it on me." Church tells him.

...

"I can't Church." Caboose tells him after Church asks Caboose to use the capture unti.

"Yes you can. You do this all the time." Church tells him.

"Yeah I don't want to." Caboose says.

"Yeah, okay. Okay Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own." Church says.

"...But what if you don't come out again?" Caboose asks. "I won't let you Church." Sora then puts his hand on Cabooses shoulder.

"His heart and his mind are made up." Sora recites what Riku told Mickey before he left. "He need to do this." He tells Caboose.

"Yeah. And if I don't come out again. You remember what Delta said." Church says.

"Memory is the key." Caboose tells him.

"Memory is the key. If I don't come out then your in charge of remembering me." Church tells him. "Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up. Goodbye buddy." Church leaves his body and enters the capture unit.

"Whats going on here?" Sarge asks as he and Simmons approaches.

"Church went in. He's going to find her." Caboose answers.

"That unit looks bad. Let me see what I can do to stabilize it." Simmons says before taking a closer look at the memory unit.

"Doc. Go check on Wash. I'm not sure he's gonna make it." Sarge orders the Purple one who complies.

"Oh no!" Simmons exclaims.

"What! What!" Caboose asks frantically.

"Its only going to be open for a few more seconds, after that he'll be trapped." Simmons explains.

"Come on Church, you can do it." Caboose encourages. "Run towards my voice!"

"Its shutting down! I can't stop it!" Simmons exclaims. Then the red glow the capture unit once adorns fades away.

"Church? Are you there?" Caboose asks.

"I'm sorry Caboose." Simmons replies.

"Church?" Caboose asks again.

"Oh, sorry Caboose." Sora tells him.

"No... It- its fine. After all he isn't dead. I'm sure I'll see him again. I always do." Caboose quietly replies to him.

"Yeah." Sora slightly smiles at him. "That reminds me, I have my own person I need to see again. I should probably get back to looking for her."

"Oh, I've contacted the UNSC to get here. You could wait till they get here and I'm sure they could drop you off where you need to go." Simmons offers.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine on my own." Sora says. "Tell Sarge and the others where I went so they don't worry."

"Sora... will I see you again?" Caboose asks.

"Of coarse Caboose. I promise." Sora says.

"Oh, before you go, I have a present for you." Caboose says as he takes out what looked to be a keychain shaped like their helmets with one side being red and another being blue. It looked compatible with a keyblade to change its form.

"Thank you Caboose." With that Sora walks away until he is out of sight. He then pulls out Kingdom Key and creates another portal. "Alright. Now to find Kairi." He says to himself before walking through.

Next: Kingdom Hearts: Dying of the Light.


End file.
